Adieu toi l'unique que j'aime
by Kira Cleaks
Summary: Dans un monde régit par les vampires, Takayanagi se voit engagé dans un mariage arrangé qui va finir en drame. Mais tout prend fin après sa rencontre avec une certaine panthère aux yeux bleus. UA
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre

C'était dans les années 1800, le monde était régi par les vampires. Certes il y avait encore des humains mais ceux-ci étaient traités comme du bétail. Les vampires étaient séparés en deux catégories: les Alphas et les Bêtas. Les Alphas, qui sont les dominants, géraient les nations d'une main de fer. Tandis que les Bêtas, les soumis, étaient les compagnons/compagnes de ces derniers. Les Alphas se nourrissaient d'eux, ils se nourrissaient aussi des humains comme les Bêtas mais se nourrir de la race inférieure rallongeait leur vie en plus de leur procurer plus d'énergie. Mais notre histoire se déroule au Japon sous la régence de l'empereur Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto.

Dans la maison d'une famille noble, la tension régnait. Il y avait une réunion de famille dans l'un des petits salons.

\- Je ne le ferai pas. dit le fils implacable.

\- Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire. J'ai déjà pris la décision, je tenais juste à te prévenir. dit le chef de famille d'une voix qui n'admettait aucune protestation.

Son fils lui lança un regard noir sans que l'expression impassible de son visage ne change. Les autres membres de la famille observaient cet échange sans piper mot. Ils étaient aussi effarés face à la décision que leur chef de famille venait de prendre.

\- Pourquoi voulez-vous m'envoyer dans une union que je ne désire pas. Je suis le plus jeune de vos enfants pourquoi serai-je le premier à me lier, en plus avec un homme. ajouta-t-il avec une expression dégoûtée.

\- Je suis quelque peu d'accord avec lui. dit la maîtresse de maison, prenant pour une fois la parole depuis le début de la conversation. Vous ne pouvez l'envoyer en mariage avant votre héritier et votre fille.

L'homme de la maison, l'un des seigneurs les plus puissants du pays, Hideki Ryuga. Il faisait aussi partie des plus puissants Alphas du monde. Il s'était marié avec une ancienne guerrière d'une autre époque, Yuki Nozowa. Ils avaient eu trois enfants, l'aîné Tsubaki, la cadette Makoto et le benjamin Takayanagi. C'est ce dernier que Hideki voulait marier.

\- J'ai déjà pris ma décision, elle est irrévocable. Cette union va réunir nos deux familles. C'est déjà étonnant que la famille Kuchiki veuille marier leur seul héritier avec notre fils. C'est une occasion que l'on ne peut laisser passer car elle peut arranger nos affaires.

\- Makoto est également une Bêta pourquoi ne pas la marier à ce Kuchiki.

\- Oui père, je serai un meilleur parti et en plus je pourrais lui donner un héritier. s'empressa d'ajouter Makoto sautant sur l'occasion pour faire pencher la balance en sa faveur.

Byakuya Kuchiki était actuellement le meilleur parti du royaume. Étant l'héritier, beaucoup de personnes souhaitaient être choisies par lui ou encore par les sages de la famille qui choisissaient le plus souvent le compagnon/compagne de l'héritier. Mais Nagi refusait catégoriquement de devenir le calice de ce dernier.

\- Hors de question. trancha Ryuga. Les anciens de la famille Kuchiki ont clairement désigné Takayanagi. Ils m'ont fait comprendre que seul lui serait digne de leur seigneur. Étant un alpha-bêta, un être rare, dit-il en regardant son petit dernier avec fierté, son sang comme vous avez pu vous-même le constater est extrêmement puissant.

Quand un vampire de type Bêta rentrait dans la majorité, les Alphas de la famille, à savoir le père ou les frères (de type alpha), devaient l'habituer aux morsures. Ce qui entraînait que Ryuga et Tsubaki mordaient souvent Makoto et Nagi. Mais ils avaient remarqué que de par la nature particulière de Nagi, le sang de celui-ci ralentissait encore plus le vieillissement et dans le cas de Ryuga faisait rajeunir de quelques années. Il quadruplait également l'énergie au lieu de la doubler. C'est pourquoi Ryuga et son fils se nourrissaient à peine de lui. Avec des morsures régulières, le corps même du plus puissant des vampires ne pourrait supporter. Seules les familles nobles de la contrée étaient au courant des capacités du sang du jeune homme. Donc quoi de mieux qu'un être exceptionnel pour un chef de famille tel que lui. Mais Nagi ne voulait rien entendre.

\- Je ne me vois pas avec un Homme. affirma-il en insistant bien sûr le mot "homme".

\- Donc c'est le fait qu'il soit un homme qui te dérange. dit le chef de famille avec un regard ennuyé. Nous ne sommes pas des humains Takayanagi, il est normal que des vampires de même sexe se lient et tu le sais.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que c'est normal que j'ai envie de me marier avec un homme.

\- Arrête de faire l'enfant Nagi, commença Tsubaki, tu sais très bien que tu serais mieux aux côtés de Kuchiki-sama. Qu'est-ce que tu perds en te résignant? Rien alors saisit cette occasion de faire partie de la famille la plus puissante après celle de l'empereur.

Tsubaki était plus qu'irrité de cette conversation. Il ne voyait même pas pourquoi son père discutait avec lui, il avait pris une décision donc Nagi ne pouvait que se soumettre. Il était de la race inférieure, il n'avait pas son mot à dire.

\- De toutes manières, j'ai déjà répondu positivement à la proposition des Kuchiki. Tu te marieras au début de l'été quand les cerisiers de leur contrée seront en fleurs.

\- Mais c'est dans trois mois. dit Yuki. Le délai est trop court pour préparer un tel mariage.

\- Je sais,c'est pourquoi ils ont commencé à le préparer depuis longtemps.

Tous les autres membres de la famille étaient choqués. Donc ils avaient déjà commencé à organiser le mariage sans l'accord de la famille du futur calice de leur seigneur. Nagi était profondément dégoûté, comment osaient-ils décider de son avenir dans son dos. Il se leva et quitta les lieux sans un regard pour les autres personnes dans la pièce. Yuki soupira puis regarda de nouveau son alpha.

\- Et ces trois mois serviront à Kuchiki-sama et à notre fils à faire connaissance je suppose? Vu qu'ils ne se connaissent ni d'Eve ni d'Adam.

\- Effectivement. Leur première rencontre est prévue pour la semaine prochaine.

CCC

Nagi venait d'entrer dans ses appartements, il ouvrit le shoji menant au jardin en face de sa chambre et s'assit pour regarder le lac. Comment son père pouvait-il lui faire ça? Le fiancer sans son accord. Le temps des mariages arrangés était révolu depuis longtemps. Il sentait la colère poindre mais il se retint. Il passa sa main dans son cou, ce dernier démangeait encore car son frère l'avait mordu la veille. Il n'avait pas encore de calice et préférait le mordre que mordre Makoto. Sous prétexte que son sang était plus nourrissant que celui de la jeune femme. Il soupira, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les calices ne vivaient que pour nourrir leur alpha. Se faire mordre faisait un mal de chien. Quand son père l'avait mordu pour la première fois il s'était évanoui sous la douleur, bon il faut aussi noter que son père l'avait presque tué en se nourrissant de lui, si sa mère n'était pas intervenue il y serait passé. En tout cas, depuis cet épisode, il ménageait son humain, car si la douleur était la même il avait vraiment du respect pour lui.

\- Nagi-sama. dit une voix derrière lui.

Quand on parle du loup...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Ulquiorra?

Ce dernier s'assit derrière lui pour poser sa tête sur son épaule.

\- Je sens que vous êtes triste.

\- Pas vraiment Ulqui, juste déçu. dit-il en soupirant.

Il se retourna, obligeant l'humain à se redresser. Il l'observa dans les yeux puis posa sa main sur sa joue. Ulquiorra était devenu son humain à l'âge de quinze ans. Il avait changé son dernier humain quand celui-ci eut atteint la quarantaine. Il l'avait vu vieillir et ce dernier avait été un très bon ami qui avait été très compréhensif quand il avait décidé de le remplacer. Maintenant il s'occupait de l'entretien de la demeure car Nagi n'avait pu se débarrasser de lui. Nagi avait actuellement cent soixante-douze ans mais il ressemblait à un jeune homme de dix-sept ans, l'avantage d'être un vampire. Il avait Ulquiorra depuis deux ans et demi et ils s'entendaient très bien. Il ne le traitait pas comme un simple garde-manger comme certains mais comme un ami. Il avait du respect envers sa personne ce qui avait étonné ce dernier.

Il fit glisser sa main jusqu'à son cou pour le caresser.

\- Je peux?demanda-t-il.

Ulquiorra arbora un fin sourire à peine visible et acquiesça. Nagi s'assit sur lui en passant une jambe de chaque côté du corps de son humain qui le soutint par la taille. Ils se regardèrent et Ulquiorra lui présenta son cou. Les yeux de Nagi quittèrent du bleu ciel au bleu fluorescent puis ses canines s'allongèrent. Il se pencha sur son cou et le lécha pour anesthésier légèrement la zone qu'il allait mordre pour limiter la douleur avant de planter ses crocs. Ulquiorra lâcha une petite plainte de douleur en resserrant son étreinte autour du corps du vampire. Il but quelques gorgées puis retira ses crocs pour lécher la zone meurtrie. Il restèrent dans cette position un moment puis Nagi se redressa pour porter le plus jeune jusqu'à son lit. Il le déposa sur les couvertures et s'assit à ses côtés. Il appela un domestique pour qu'il lui apporte de quoi se nourrir. Quand le domestique revint avec un plateau rempli de nourritures, tous deux mangèrent son contenu en discutant.

CCC

Dans la famille Kuchiki l'ambiance était tout aussi tendue que dans la demeure Hideki précédemment.

\- Kuchiki-dono, commença l'un des sages, ce jeune homme est le plus qualifiés pour être votre compagnon. Il est de très bonne famille et en plus il est un alpha-bêta, un cas rare et très convoité. Quel critère voulez-vous de plus.

\- Je me suis fait à l'idée de me marier non pas par amour mais par devoir mais de là à me fiancer à quelqu'un que je ne connais pas et qu'en plus vous ne connaissez pas est un acte inconscient. Qu'est-ce qui nous prouve qu'il sera un bon calice et pas un poids. Vous vous rendez compte que je serai lié à lui à vie.

\- Vous aurez tout le loisir de faire sa connaissance lors de vos rencontres pendant ces trois mois avant votre union. Et s'il ne vous plaît pas nous vous choisirons quelqu'un d'autre. Kuchiki-dono, veuillez au moins le rencontrer et vous faire une idée sur le fils Hideki.

Byakuya Kuchiki, car tel était son nom, soupira en réfléchissant à la demande. Pas que se lier avec ce jeune homme le dérangeait plus que ça mais selon lui il était un peu trop tôt. Son père venait à peine de mourir, il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de panser cette plaie et on voulait déjà le voir marier.

\- Et vous avez pensé à comment je donnerai un héritier au clan?

\- Pour cela nous verrons un peu plus tard, pour le moment il vous faut, en plus d'un calice, quelqu'un sur qui vous pourrez vous reposer pour certaines de nos affaires.

Il en était conscient, les anciens avaient sûrement remarqué son manque de sommeil. Bon c'était plus que visible avec les cernes énormes qu'il avait sous les yeux à cause de tous les dossiers qu'il devait traiter pour ne pas être en retard mais ça ne changeait pas son avis sur le fait que c'était trop tôt.

\- D'accord, j'accepte de le rencontrer.

\- Sage décision.

\- Quand aura lieu notre rencontre?

\- Mercredi prochain, Kuchiki-dono.

\- Je vois. dit-il pensif.

Il n'avait pas de réunion d'affaires ce jour-ci donc il pourrait y aller. Il souhaitait seulement que ce jeune homme soit de charmante compagnie.

CCC

Nagi s'était levé du pied gauche ce jour-là. Sa mauvaise humeur était telle qu'elle faisait fuir les domestiques. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait pour l'arrivée de sa 'Majesté' Kuchiki', sa mère vint le voir. Quand elle entra dans sa chambre, elle fut surprise de le trouver encore en sous-vêtements. Il se tourna vers la personne qui venait d'entrer et quand il identifia celle-ci comme étant sa mère il lui lança un regard noir et continua de fouiller sa garde-robe. Lançant ses vêtements ici et là.

\- Que ce passe-t-il ici?

\- Laissez-moi tranquille. dit-il sans la regarder.

\- Non, je ne te laisserai pas tranquille vu que Kuchiki-sama sera bientôt présent et tu n'es pas encore prêt.

Nagi se redressa pour toiser sa mère puis repartit à son activité. Elle soupira et lui demanda de se calmer. Ils s'assirent sur le lit et Nagi soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux encore humides à cause de sa douche.

\- C'est la venue de Kuchiki-sama qui te met dans cet état?demanda Yuki en prenant sa main.

\- Pas du tout, je ne me fais toujours pas à l'idée que père veut me lier à un homme, en plus plus âgé que moi.

\- Rien que ça.

\- 'Rien que ça'? Vous vous entendez mère?

Il se leva et fit des va et viens tel un lion en cage.

\- Je vais devoir finir mon existence aux côtés d'un homme, je vais devoir le laisser me toucher.

\- Tu laisses bien ton père et ton frère te toucher. dit-elle avec un sourire.

\- Ce n'est pas pareil. dit-il en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. Je parle de... d'intimement. Je ne suis plus un enfant, je sais très bien ce qui se passe entre un vampire et un calice lors de l'échange de sang.

\- Quoi? C'est ça qui te dérange?demanda-t-elle en riant. Tu sais avoir des relations sexuelles avec son alpha est tout à fait normal.

\- Mère! cria-il gêné.

Elle se leva et le prit dans ses bras.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien ce passer.

Il soupira et répondit à l'étreinte de sa mère.

\- Bon maintenant, je vais t'aider à t'apprêter.déclara-elle en quittant les bras de son fils pour regarder dans sa garde-robe. Tu devrais mettre un kimono, étant donné qu'il est un chef de clan, il en mettra sûrement.

Elle prit un kimono bleu sombre avec des motifs de dragons marqués en rouge.

\- Je pense qu'il devrait faire l'affaire. affirma-t-elle en le tendant à son fils.

Nagi se vêtit et laissa sa mère le coiffer. Il n'était pas motivé pour rencontrer l'héritier des Kuchiki mais il était également impatient. Il l'avait imaginé pendant tout ce temps, il espérait qu'il ne soit pas un vieux pervers avec des envies douteuses. Mais il doutait aussi que ce Byakuya Kuchiki soit une vieille peau, car sa soeur qui avait des goûts de luxe en plus d'aimer les hommes qu'à cause de leur physique ne s'intéresserait pas à quelqu'un qui ne serait pas beau physiquement.

Sa mère lui fit un chignon haut, laissant quelques mèches tomber sur son visage. Elle regarda son travail avec satisfaction puis s'assura de la présentation de ses vêtements.

\- Voilà, tu es beau comme un coeur. dit-elle avec un sourire.

Nagi se regarda dans le miroir et acquiesça aux dires de sa mère. Il était plutôt pas mal dans cette tenue mais il s'était déjà vu dans ses meilleurs jours.

\- Arrête d'arborer cette tête d'enterrement, il ne va pas te manger.

\- Mais oui.

Sa mère l'embrassa sur le front et sortit. Il partit s'asseoir à côté du lac en attendant que 'son alpha' arrive.

CCC

\- Mes hommages Hideki-dono. dit Byakuya en saluant Hideki.

\- Pareillement Kuchiki-sama, c'est un honneur de vous recevoir dans mon humble demeure.

Il se tourna vers sa femme et calice.

\- Je vous présente mon épouse, Yuki.

\- Mes salutations Kuchiki-dono. Dit- elle en exécutant une légère courbette. C'est un plaisir de vous recevoir chez nous.

Byakuya la salua d'un mouvement de tête.

\- Bien, suivez-nous, le reste de ma famille vous attend.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le petit salon où les enfants de la famille Hideki attendaient. Pendant les trajets,ils échangèrent les formalités et arrivés à destination un domestique ouvrit le chogi en se courbant bien bas. Quand ils y entrèrent, les trois personnes présentes dans la pièce se levèrent automatiquement.

Byakuya regarda les trois énergumènes attentivement. Le premier était grand de taille, brun, plutôt musclé. Il était le portrait de son père. Ça ne pouvait être lui, il était un alpha. Son regard se porta sur la jeune femme, il savait qu'elle n'était pas la personne qu'il cherchait mais ne put s'empêcher de la détailler. Elle avait des cheveux bleus avec des yeux bruns. Elle était très belle mais superficielle. Puis il regarda le dernier, fut surpris de ne pas le voir baisser les yeux comme sa soeur. Il le regardait droit dans les yeux et semblait le détailler également. Il était plutôt petit, avec des cheveux bleus comme ceux de sa mère, un visage fin, plutôt féminin avec des yeux bleu cyan. Sans mentir, il était plus qu'agréable à regarder.

Ils se rapprochèrent d'eux et le chef de famille présenta ses enfants.

\- Kuchiki-sama, voici mon premier fils et mon héritier, Tsubaki.

\- Kuchiki-dono. salua-t-il en se courbant.

\- Ma fille, Makoto.

\- Kuchiki-dono. Dit-elle en faisant de même

\- Mon dernier, Takayanagi.

Ce dernier exécuta sa courbette sans le quitter des yeux. Ils s'assirent sur les fauteuils et Ryuga fit venir les domestiques pour servir le thé.

Nagi était un peu surpris, il ne l'aurait pas imaginé comme ça. Byakuya avait des yeux gris sombres et des longs cheveux noirs qu'il tenait avec ses Kenseikans qui sont un symbole de noblesse dans la Soul Society (Nom de l'empire).Il portait ses cinq Kenseikan sur sa tête dont trois sur le haut du crâne et les deux autres sur le côté droit, l'écharpe précieuse qu'il portait "Ginpakukazaharu" fabriquée à partir de l'argent blanc et de soie était un tissu tellement précieux qu'il pouvait acheter plus de dix demeures luxueuses, selon les rumeurs qu'il avait entendues dessus. Celle-ci lui avait été donné par son Grand-Père Ginrei Kuchiki et était portée de génération en génération par le chef du clan Kuchiki. Il portait un kimono noir avec des motifs de pétales de cerisiers, ça lui allait à ravir.

\- Nous sommes plus qu'honorés que vous ayez choisi votre calice dans notre clan, Kuchiki-sama. Commença Ryuga pendant que les domestiques servaient le thé.

\- Je le suis également, vu que vous avez accepté.

\- Mon fils vous comblera du mieux qu'il pourra. Vous pouvez en être sûr.

Byakuya regarda le dit fils et remarqua que ce dernier était plus qu'ennuyé par la conversation. Il ne les écoutait même pas, regardant les jardins à travers le shoji ouvert en buvant son thé. Ils discutèrent pendant un moment, tout le monde parlait et posait des questions sauf Nagi qui, n'avait pas décoller ses yeux des fleurs. Ce fut quand son père l'interpella qu'il daigna les regarder. Quand il croisa le regard de Ryuga, il y vit de la colère car il ne participait pas à la conversation en plus de ne pas montrer plus d'intérêt à son futur alpha.

\- Oui père ?

\- Tu devrais faire visiter les jardins à Kuchiki-sama. dit-il, leur offrant une occasion d'être seuls.

Nagi regarda le dit Kuchiki-sama avant d'acquiescer puis se leva.

\- Veuillez me suivre Kuchiki-dono. dit-il en s'inclinant.

Byakuya se leva également et suivit le plus jeune. Ils entrèrent dans le jardin puis un domestique ferma le shoji.

\- J'espère qu'il va bien se tenir pour le bon déroulement de cette alliance.dit le chef du clan Hideki.

\- N'ayez crainte, commença Yuki en posant sa main sur celle de son époux, notre fils, malgré sa réticence face à cette union, ne voudra jamais vous causer du tord. Alors ayez confiance.

\- Prions pour que cela soit vrai.

CCC

Ils marchaient dans les allées, s'arrêtant de tant en tant pour admirer les fleurs. Pendant qu'ils marchaient, Nagi s'arrêta devant un banc puis lui proposa de s'asseoir, ce qu'il fit.

\- Je ne vais pas jouer aux égoïstes ou aux hypocrites. commença le bleuté en le regardant dans les yeux.

Byakuya leva légèrement un sourcil, surpris.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de devenir votre calice.

' Au moins il est franc' pensa le brun plus que stupéfait par les paroles de Nagi. Le bleuté le quitta des yeux pour regarder des abeilles qui butinaient des fleurs.

\- Mon père tient à ce que je fasse bonne figure pour que nos deux clans soient liés mais je trouve que je suis trop jeune pour me lier à un alpha, en plus, il le fixa de nouveau dans les yeux, je n'aurais jamais cru que se serait avec un homme.

Il fut étonné mais ne le montra pas, gardant une expression impassible.

\- Donc c'est le fait que je sois un homme qui vous dérange?

\- Pas vraiment, c'est juste que je ne me sens pas prêt.

Byakuya observa également les fleurs.

\- Vous savez, moi aussi je ne me sens pas prêt pour cela.

\- Vraiment?

\- Oui. Je suis le chef de mon clan, j'ai des devoirs envers lui. Je viens à peine d'être nommé, j'ai du mal à gérer toutes les affaires à la fois. Alors les anciens ont jugé utile que je prenne un calice pour m'aider dans ces tâches.

Nagi l'écoutait attentivement et prenait en compte les sacrifices du plus âgé. C'était vrai qu'il n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien, il avait l'air fatigué même s'il le cachait bien. Le brun le fixa de nouveau.

\- Dites-moi, quel âge avez-vous?

\- Cent soixante-douze ans?

Là, Byakuya était vraiment stupéfait. Certes le jeune homme devant lui était jeune mais il n'aurait pas cru qu'il le soit à ce point.

\- Vous êtes très jeune. Constata-t-il. Vous êtes déjà habitué aux morsures?

\- Pas vraiment, mais père a dit que vous prendrez le temps de le faire. dit Nagi en détournant le regard, gêné.

\- On ne vous a pas encore mordu? Demanda-t-il curieux.

\- Si, mais comme vous devez sûrement savoir, mon sang est plus riche que d'ordinaire. Donc ils me mordent à peine. Toutes les deux semaines.

\- Aussi longtemps?!demanda Byakuya qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

\- Oui, quand père ou Tsubaki s'abreuvent de mon sang ils n'ont plus besoin de se nourrir pendant au moins une semaine et demi ou deux. Cela dépend de la quantité de sang qu'ils prennent. Mais le médecin de famille a dit que ce ne sera pas pareil quand j'aurais un alpha. Que je pourrais le nourrir normalement. Mais ça, ce n'est qu'en théorie.

\- Je vois.

Il posa un regard intéressé sur le jeune vampire.

\- Vous venez à peine d'atteindre la majorité n'est-ce pas?

\- Oui, cela fait seulement un an.

\- Combien de fois vous ont-ils mordu si cela n'est pas indiscret.

Nagi pencha légèrement sa tête sur le côté. Plutôt étonné de la question mais se mit à réfléchir.

\- Pour père, je crois 6 fois mais pour mon frère vu qu'il n'a pas encore de calice il se nourrit de moi. J'ai perdu le compte depuis longtemps.

\- Mais votre soeur est une bêta, pourquoi il ne se nourrit pas d'elle?

\- Il n'a pas envie, mon sang est un peu comme une drogue sur lui, en plus il ne me ménage pas quand il me mord. dit-il en passant sa main dans son cou. Je ne peux même pas refuser. ajouta-t-il d'un air résolu.

Le brun posa sa main sur la sienne le faisait sursauter.

\- N'ayant mordu que des humains jusqu'à maintenant étant fils unique, vous pouvez être sûr que je prendrais soin de vous et je ne vous ferai rien que vous ne souhaitez pas.

Nagi rougit à cause du double sens de sa phrase. Si ce n'est pas une tentative de drague il ne voyait pas ce que c'était.

\- Ça n'a pas l'air de vous déranger que je sois un homme.

\- Pas du tout, c'est un peu une perte de temps de penser au sexe de son calice. Il y a plus d'hommes que de femmes sur Terre, si vous avancez avec ce principe, vous finirez seul. En plus, vous avez l'air trop fragile pour appartenir à une femme.

Le bleuté retira brusquement sa main, lui lançant un regard noir.

\- Vous insinuez que je suis faible, que je manque de virilité.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Ce que je voulais vous faire comprendre c'est que vous êtes si délicat que ce serait entre les bras d'un homme que vous serez le mieux. Personnellement, je pensais tomber sur un enfant pourri, gâté et imbu de lui-même mais je peux vous dire que je suis surpris. Agréablement surpris.

\- Comment ça?demanda Nagi qui devenait de plus en plus rouge sous les paroles du plus âgé.

\- Vous êtes loin d'être ce genre de personne. Certes nous venons à peine de nous rencontrer mais je peux déjà vous dire que vous me plaisez.

Là, Nagi était sans mot, il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, toujours aussi rouge. Il lui plaisait également mais il ne voulait pas l'admettre. Il ne voulait pas être lié à vie à un homme et Dieu seul savait à quel point la vie d'un vampire pouvait être longue. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux puis soupira. Son père tenait à ce qu'il soit le calice de Byakuya, c'est vrai qu'il faudrait être fou ou aveugle pour ne pas vouloir être sien mais il ne se sentait pas prêt.

\- Je...

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligé de me répondre maintenant,dit-il en posant de nouveau sa main sur la sienne, nous avons trois mois devant nous, ne nous pressons pas.

\- D'accord.

Il passèrent le reste de la journée à discuter et Byakuya quitta la demeure Hideki en début de soirée. Nagi était dans sa chambre et repensait à sa journée avec le chef du clan Kuchiki.

Il était de très bonne compagnie et lui plaisait. Ils avaient le temps de se connaître peut-être même de tomber amoureux mais un petit détail le travaillait. Il allait être son calice mais il ne pourrait pas lui donner d'enfants. Alors Byakuya allait devoir prendre un autre calice qui pourrait lui en donner. Il n'aimait pas partager. S'il acceptait, tôt ou tard il finirait en ménage à trois mais Byakuya lui plaisait tellement. Il soupira, il détestait réfléchir autant. Il sentit une présence dans son dos.

\- Que fais-tu là?

\- C'est évident non.

Nagi soupira de nouveau on ne pouvait pas rêver mieux pour gâcher une aussi belle journée. Son frère s'approcha de lui et Nagi se retourna pour lui faire face. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et le bleuté défit légèrement son kimono pour dégager sa nuque et son épaule droite.

\- Fait vite s'il-te-plaît.

Son aîné se rapprocha de lui et le saisit par la taille pour le soutenir. Le bleuté pencha sa tête sur le côté et Tsubaki caressa sa jugulaire. Ses yeux quittèrent du brun au ombré, ses canines s'allongèrent et il le mordit. Nagi gémit en s'accrochant à sa chemise. Tsubaki resserra son étreinte sur lui et enfonça plus profondément ses crocs. Le bleuté rejeta sa tête en arrière, sa bouche s'ouvrant en un cri sourd. Tsubaki prenait de grandes gorgées de sang. Il ne s'en lassait jamais il avait beau boire du sang humain, il le trouvait bien fade face à celui de son benjamin. Ça l'énervait un peu que ce dernier doive se lier mais il ne pouvait pas contre-dire son père. Il prit plus de gorgées en le serrant plus fort contre lui.

\- Tsubaki arrête. dit-il en essayant de le repousser, sentant ses forces l'abandonner.

L'autre ne l'écouta pas, continuant à boire.

\- Tsu... Tsubaki, aaaah!!!

Il ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher. La seule solution était d'appeler leur père. Il établit le contact mental avec son père et l'appela.

-'Père... à l'aide'

Et il interrompit le contact à cause de son manque de force. Ses jambes le lâchèrent et le brun le soutint sans s'arrêter. Il commençait à perdre conscience.

\- Tsubaki,dit une voix autoritaire, lâche-le tout de suite.

Tsubaki le lâcha sans plus attendre puis se tourna vers son père, du sang coulant sur son menton. Nagi s'écroula par terre telle une poupée de chiffon. Hideki regarda son fils qui gisait au sol puis son regard furieux se posa sur son héritier.

\- Ne t'ai-je pas déjà dit d'arrêter de jeûner quand tu comptes te nourrir de ton frère? Dit-il en exerçant une pression douloureuse avec son aura d'alpha dominant sur son fils aîné.

Ce dernier tomba à quatre pattes sous la douleur.

\- Tu as de nombreux humains, j'espère que tu as bien profité ce soir car ce sera le dernier.

Il se dirigea vers Nagi et le prit dans ses bras. Il appela un domestique pour qu'il parte chercher Ulquiorra, il regarda son fils qui se tordait toujours de douleur par terre. Ryuga cessa la punition et le congédia dans ces quartiers. Ulquiorra arriva quelques minutes plus tard en courant et vint immédiatement aux côtés de son vampire.

\- Nagi-sama. murmura-il inquiet.

\- Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre. gronda sévèrement le chef de famille.

Ulquiorra acquiesça, dégagea son épaule de son kimono et remplaça le chef de famille sur le lit pour soutenir son vampire. Il plaça la tête du bleuté au niveau de sa nuque.

\- Nagi-sama buvez.

Avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait, il sortit ses crocs et le mordit faiblement, mais pas assez fort pour entailler la peau de l'humain. Il prit le verre posé sur la table de chevet, le cassa et prit un débris de verres pour entailler son cou. Ryuga regardait la scène sceptique, les humains n'étaient pas aussi prévenants avec les vampires. La scène se déroulant sous ses yeux était inédite. Quand Ulquiorra jugea la plaie assez profonde, il replaça la tête de son vampire face à son cou.

Au début, Nagi se contenta de lécher la plaie puis au bout d'un moment il le mordit pour avoir plus. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux allongés sur le lit, le vampire allongé sur son humain la tête perdue dans son cou. Ulquiorra serra les dents en serrant les draps avec ses mains.

Le plus âgé qui regardait sans piper mot voyait les traces de la morsure disparaître dans le cou de son fils. Puis ce dernier se redressa après avoir léché la plaie pour la refermer. Il regarda Ulquiorra qui avait du mal à reprendre son souffle et avait encore plus perdu en couleur.

\- Ça va?demanda-t-il en lui caressant la joue.

\- Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas Nagi-sama. le rassura-t-il en lui faisant un faible sourire.

Il fit volte-face pour voir son père qui l'observait les bras croisés. Ryuga lui fit un signe de tête auquel il répondit avant de quitter les lieux. Nagi appela un domestique pour apporter de la nourriture et passa le reste de la soirée avec son humain.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Tout le reste de la semaine, Tsubaki évitait soigneusement son frère pas qu'il s'en voulait de l'avoir presque tuer mais il était en colère. Oui, en colère contre lui même pour son manque de prudence et en colère contre Takayanagi qui avait un sang bien trop délicieux pour son propre bien. Ça l'énervait considérablement de le voir tout en sachant qu'il n'avait plus le droit de le toucher. C'était comme agiter un morceau de viande devant un lion affamé et le narguer. En ce moment, il buvait le sang d'une de ses humaines. Il buvait à contrecoeur, le sang de cette dernière était bien fade face à celui de son benjamin. Il la repoussa et la regarda avec dégoût. Celle-ci était effrayée, son maître était vraiment bizarre aujourd'hui, il la rappelait après deux mois de silence et avait à peine bu quelques gorgées de son sang qu'il la repoussait et la regardait comme si elle était un vulgaire déchet.

\- Dégage! Ordonna-t-il.

Elle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se précipita vers le shoji pour s'éloigner de ce dernier. Tsubaki essuya le sang qui coulait sur son menton avec rage. Au moment où il voulut sortir pour faire un tour pour évacuer ses émotions trop forte, il sentit une présence bien familière et peu désirée derrière lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là?cracha-t-il en se retournant.

\- J'avais envie de te voir. dit calmement Nagi en se reprochant de lui.

L'ainé des Hideki le regarda avec curiosité. Rare était les fois où son frère voulait passer du temps avec lui.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Juste une envie.

Il s'assit sur le lit sous le regard suspicieux de son ainé puis le regarda dans les yeux.

\- Pourquoi m'évites-tu? Si c'est pour la dernière fois je ne t'en veux pas.

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. répliqua Tsubaki froidement.

Nagi, qui était déjà vacciné contre les sauts d'humeur de son ainé, ne se laissa pas démonter et s'approcha de son frère pour le prendre dans ses bras. Certes, il savait que Tsubaki ne l'appréciait pas beaucoup de un parce qu'il était un être rare, de deux parce que leur parent lui accordait une attention particulière et pour finir maintenant il n'avait plus le droit de boire son sang à cause de l'incident de la dernière fois. En plus de ça, son frère ne lui avait jamais prêté grande attention. Ils passaient à peine du temps ensemble. Les seules moments où ils le faisaient étaient lors des dîners qu'ils prenaient toujours en famille et lors des prises de sang. Et même là c'était à peine si ils se parlaient. Mais malgré tout il l'aimait, il était son frère et peu importe son comportement envers lui il aurait toujours de l'affection pour lui.

\- Tsu, tu ne devrais pas autant te renfermer, si tu as envie de parler tu peux le faire avec moi. J'aurais toujours du temps à t'accorder.

L'autre eut un rire jaune et le repoussa.

\- Et depuis quand es-tu devenu aussi attentionné avec moi?demanda-t-il avec un sourire ironique.

\- Je l'ai toujours été c'est toi qui n'a jamais voulu le voir. Tsu tu es mon frère et peu importe nos différents, je m'inquièterai toujours pour toi.

L'ainé des enfants Idiki était sans voix. Il avait toujours cru que son benjamin le détestait.

\- Tu as faim?

La question fit sortir Tsubaki de ses pensées et il observa Nagi intensément.

\- Si tu as faim, tu peux te servir, je ne dirait rien à père. dit-il en détournant les yeux.

Il le fixa encore un moment mais en conclut que son frère ne le narguait pas. Il se rapprocha de lui et le prit par la taille. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et Nagi lui présenta son cou. Tsubaki défit deux boutons de la chemise du plus petit et l'écarta. Ses yeux virèrent à l'ambré et il lécha la peau tendre du cou de son cadet. Il entendit l'autre gémir face à l'attention se qui le motiva pour continuer. Il le mordit et Nagi lâcha une plainte en s'accrochant à son kimono.

\- Moins fort. gémit-il avant de mordre sa lèvre inférieure.

Tsubaki s'exécuta en desserrant son emprise. Il prit quelques gorgées du précieux nectar et le relâcha. Il lécha les marques de morsure pour qu'elles disparaissent puis le porta pour l'assoir sur le lit. Il le scruta, les joues de son cadet étaient rouges et il reprenait difficilement son souffle. Il le prit dans ses bras pour qu'il face le moins d'effort possible à cause de son manque de force. Nagi se laissa faire, posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son aîné. Quand le souffle du bleuté devint plus régulier, ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre, regardant les jardins dans un silence tranquille et réconfortant.

\- Comment est Kuchiki ?

Nagi sursauta, surpris et par la prise de parole de son aîné et par la question.

\- Il est... intéressant.

Tsubaki baissa les yeux pour regarder son visage mais sous cet angle, il ne pouvait voir que le haut de son crâne.

\- Comment ça "intéressant"?

\- Il est de très bonne compagnie mais...

\- Ça te dérange toujours qu'il soit un homme?

\- Non, plus maintenant mais... j'envisageais juste le faite qu'il devra prendre un autre calice qui lui donnera un héritier.annonça-t-il gêné.

\- Donc tu as à peur que votre mariage finisse en ménage à trois.

Nagi acquiesça de la tête tout en fixant toujours le jardin. Cette hypothèse trottait dans sa tête depuis sa rencontre avec le chef du clan Kuchiki. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher d'y penser. Il ne pouvait pas refuser ce mariage sinon son père lui en voudrait pour au moins deux vies alors il devra se soumettre à cette dure réalité. Un soupire franchit ses lèvres attirant de nouveau l'attention de Tsubaki qui s'était également perdu dans ses pensées en fixant un point invisible de l'autre côté du jardin.

\- Tu ne devrais pas t'en faire pour ça, tu y réfléchiras en temps voulu donc arrête de te prendre la tête.

\- Hum.

Il eut un nouveau silence. C'était la première vraie conversation qu'ils avaient tous les deux alors ce silence était un moyen de ne pas briser la magie du moment. Ce fut un domestique qui vint briser cette bulle agréable en venant annoncer le dîner. Ce dernier fut particulièrement stupéfait de voir ses maîtres ensemble tout en sachant qu'ils s'ignoraient généralement mais ne pipa mots. Ils se levèrent et partirent ensemble dans la salle à manger où tout le monde était déjà présent.

CCC

Les trois mois s'étaient écoulés plus vite que prévu. Byakuya et Nagi s'étaient considérablement rapprochés. Byakuya apprenait à Nagi certaines coutumes de son clan, lui narrant des Histoires de ses ancêtres à défaut de passer le reste du temps à en apprendre un peu plus sur le jeune homme. Nagi quant à lui, prenait de plus en plus bien le faite de finir sa vie (si elle prenait fin) avec un homme. Byakuya, bien qu'il ne le montrait que rarement, était très attentionné avec lui. Il l'écoutait toujours avec patience et lui apprenait les meilleurs de son clan avec dextérité. Le bleuté le trouvait fascinant.

Alors que tout deux se promenait dans les jardins environnants le domaine Hideki, Nagi prit son courage à deux mains et posa la question qui l'intriguait depuis leur première entrevue.

\- Kuchiki-sama?

\- Ne t'ai-je pas déjà demandé de m'appeler par mon prénom?

Nagi rougit à cette remarque. Le plus âgé avait beau lui demander de l'appeler par son prénom mais Nagi ne le faisait pas où plutôt n'y arrivait pas. Il avait bien trop de respect pour sa personne pour mettre de côté son titre, même en privé.

\- Je voudrais vous posez une question qui me tient à coeur. Dit-il en évitant l'interrogation de son aîné.

Byakuya arrêta sa marche pour le regarder dans les yeux. Nagi baissa les siens, gêné.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Je vais devenir votre calice mais je ne pourrais pas vous donner d'héritier. Allez-vous vous liez de nouveau?

Il eut un blanc. Byakuya observait attentivement son cadet, il comprenait ses peurs et ses doutes sur leur union. Lui-même se posait des questions sur la tournure qu'allait prendre leur couple dans quelques années. Les anciens voudront forcément qu'il prenne une compagne pour lui donner des enfants mais il appréciait grandement le bleuté et voyait mal une relation à trois. Il avait remarqué que les nobles dans son cas avaient beaucoup de mal à gérer leurs calices qui se faisaient des coups bas à longueur de journée et dans d'autre cas, ces derniers allaient même jusqu'à tuer le/la rivale.

Il se rapprocha de Nagi et de son index releva le menton du bleuté pour le regarder dans les yeux. Ce dernier, qui fut étonné de la soudaine proximité entre eux, se figea.

\- Quoiqu'il arrive, je ne te tournerai jamais le dos. Même si le conseil de mon clan m'attribue un autre calice, tu seras toujours ma principale préoccupation. Commença-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait réconfortante.

Nagi écarquilla les yeux et rougit.

\- Peu importe ce qui arrivera, tu seras et resteras l'unique à mes yeux. Dit-il en passant sa main sur sa joue. L'unique que j'aime.

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux du bleuté. Byakuya lui offrit une esquisse de sourire avant de l'embrasser sur le front. Nagi se blottit contre lui et le brun passa ses bras autour de ses épaules. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi et se fut le chef du clan Kuchiki qui mit fin à l'étreinte.

\- Nous devrions rentrer. Dit-il en observant les nuages qui devenaient sombres.

Nagi acquiesça et ils prirent le chemin menant à la maison. Un silence agréable s'était installé. Le bleuté zieutait de temps en temps le plus âgé. Il l'admirait tellement, plus les jours passaient plus il comprenait pourquoi il était tant convoité dans le monde de la noblesse. Il se rendait compte de la chance qu'il avait de pouvoir se marier avec lui d'autres désiraient sérieusement sa place. Alors qu'il l'observait depuis quelques minutes sans s'en rendre compte, la voix de Kuchiki s'élèva, amusé.

\- Suis-je si captivant que ça?

Nagi sursauta et rougit.

\- Excusez-moi si je vous ai importuné.

Byakuya lui lança un regard qui ne laissa pas paraître son amusement. Les réactions confuses de son cadet étaient si attrayantes qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le taquiner.

\- Il n'y a pas de mal, cela me réjouit d'être ainsi ton centre d'attention.

Nagi était encore plus gêné de s'être fait prendre en pleine séance de matage. Il essaya de se faire tout petit tout le long du trajet. Ils arrivèrent enfin à la demeure et se dirigèrent directement vers un petit salon. Dans un des couloirs, le bleuté commanda à un domestique de leur faire parvenir du thé et des confiseries. Ils entrèrent dans le salon et se dirigèrent vers la petite terrasse pour s'y asseoir. Ces derniers étaient assis en tailleur face à face. Tout deux fixaient l'étendue de fleurs qui se dressait devant eux. En les regardant, Nagi essayait de visualiser les contrées de la famille Kuchiki. Byakuya lui avait dit que celle-ci était parcourut de cerisiers d'où le nom "Senbonzakura" (milliers de cerisiers) qui lui avait été attribué dans les registres du royaume. Ici, il y en avait à peine. Il voulait vraiment avoir cette vision sous les yeux, elle devait être magnifique.

\- Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas que je vienne sur vos terres avant notre union?

Byakuya ne laissa pas voir sa surprise d'être ainsi coupé dans sa léthargie et tourna nonchalamment son visage vers lui.

\- Je te l'ai déjà expliqué, ceux sont les traditions qui le veulent, tu viendras dans mon domaine que pour y rester définitivement. Ne soit pas si impatient, nous nous marierons la semaine prochaine, alors prend ton mal en patience.

Nagi bouda, il avait tellement envie de voir des sakuras par milliers. Le domestique arriva avec un plateau rempli et posa le tout sur la petite table dans un silence religieux et s'en alla tout aussi discrètement. Byakuya se saisit de sa tasse de thé et prit quelques gorgées du breuvage. Même dans sa manière de boire le thé il dégageait un certain panache. Le bleuté prit également la sienne et but le contenu.

\- Ma petite soeur viendra demain pour t'aider à choisir ta tenue de cérémonie. Elle souhaite te rencontrer avant la semaine prochaine. Annonça le brun.

Son voisin le fixait depuis le début de sa tirade. Byakuya lui avait un peu parlé de sa chère soeur, il semblait l'aimer énormément et l'a protégerait même au péril de sa vie. Il était impatient de la connaître, il présentait qu'ils allaient bien s'entendre.

\- Elle te testera sûrement alors prépare toi. conclut-il en reposant sa tasse de thé.

\- Me tester?

Byakuya soupira.

\- Elle est un peu puéril, elle va te poser des questions juste pour être sûr que tu soit digne de moi.

Nagi leva un sourcil, septique. Ils étaient déjà destinés à se marier, ça l'étonnerait que les sages de la famille Kuchiki change d'avis à cause du jugement de cette dernière. Mais comme l'on n'est jamais trop prudent, il se jura de faire bonne impression. Byakuya lui énuméra encore quelques détails avant de partir car ils ne se rêveraient que la semaine qui suivante.


	3. Chapitre 3

Le prochain chapitre après tout ce temps, :-P je suis désolée pour le retard. Je tiens aussi à remercier BigLoolie pour ses commentaires. Maintenant je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 3

Le lendemain, Nagi s'était levé plus tôt que d'accoutumé pour se préparer et être convenable à l'arrivée de sa belle-soeur. Il n'était pas du tout stressé ce qui étonna beaucoup sa mère qui s'était réveillé au aurore comme à son habitude pour donner les instructions de la journée aux domestiques. Elle avait toujours en tête le comportement de son fils le premier jour où le chef de la famille Kuchiki était venu le voir. Le bleuté était dans le salon principal et buvait un thé en attendant la venu de la dite belle-soeur. Il essayait d'imaginer l'apparence physique de cette dernière et en conclut au bout d'un moment qu'elle devait être plutôt jolie si l'on faisait une déduction à partir de l'apparence de Byakuya. Vu que malgré le faite que celle-ci ai été adopté, il lui avait dit qu'il y avait une certaine ressemblance entre eux.

Une heure plus tard, les bruits reconnaissables d'un carrosse et de chevaux se firent entendre. Il se redressa puis se dirigea vers l'entrée pour l'accueillir. Il arriva net au moment où le carrosse se garait et descendit les marches pour se rapprocher de celui-ci. Le cocher, quitta sa place de guide pour ouvrir la portière du carrosse et aida la jeune femme a descendre. Les yeux de Nagi s'écarquillèrent. Elle était littéralement le portrait de son frère mais avec des traits féminins. Petite et menue, la jeune femme avait la peau pâle et les yeux violets. Ses cheveux étaient noirs avec quelques mèches devant son visage. Elle portait un kimono rose avec des motifs de fleurs. Ce qui le conforta ce fut la taille de cette dernière. Elle était plus petite que lui, il la dépassait d'au moins trois têtes. Il était quelque peu complexé par sa taille, étant le plus petit de la demeure. Même sa mère et sa soeur étaient plus grandes que lui. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas Rukia foncer sur lui tel un boulet de canon. Quelle chance avait-il d'avoir un bon équilibre, sinon ils se seraient retrouver au sol. Vision quelque peu dégradante pour des nobles. Le bleuté grimaça un peu sous la force de l'impact, c'est qu'elle avait la tête dure la minus.

\- Kaaawwaaiiii! Avait-elle crier en se jetant sur lui.

Nagi, qui remit de la douleur, la regardait avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Elle frottait sa tête contre son torse tel un chat à la recherche de câlin.

\- Heu... Kuchiki-san?

Elle leva ses grands yeux bleus améthystes vers son visage et esquissa un sourire. Elle se détacha de lui et reprit une position plus convenable pour son rang. Elle s'inclina pour le saluer et Nagi en fit de même.

\- Tu peux m'appeler ' Rukia' tu sais. Ce n'ai pas la peine de mettre tant de formalités entre nous.

Takayanagi fut surpris par le tutoiement qu'avait employé la jeune femme mais hocha positivement la tête. Elle lui sourit avant de l'examiner en lui tournant autour. Elle lâchait des gloussements de temps en temps à défaut de faire des commentaires pour elle-même dans le genre: «Intéressant» ou encore «Parfait». Il en venait à se demander si Rukia avait toute sa tête.

\- Byakuya-nii sama m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.

Nagi leva un sourcil, incrédule.

\- Vraiment.

Elle hocha la tête sans effacer son sourire au le bleuté se reprit, il n'allait comme pas se faire la conversation dans l'allée. Il l'invita à rentrer, ce qu'elle accepta avec plaisir. Ils se dirigèrent d'abord vers le bureau de son père pour annoncer son arrivée. Arrivé devant la porte Nagi toqua, ils entrèrent après avoir reçu la permission.

\- Père, mère, Kuchiki- san vient d'arriver. Affirma-t-il en la désignant.

Ces derniers qui avaient levé les yeux de leurs activités respectives à savoir la lecture des documents pour son père et le tissage pour sa mère, regardèrent la nouvelle arrivante.

\- Hideki-dono. Dit-elle à l'adresse des parents de Nagi.

Yuki se leva pour la saluer tandis que Ryuga lui fit un signe de la tête en guise de salutation. Après avoir échangé les banalités conventionnelles, Nagi la mena dans l'un des petits salons et un des domestiques leur servit du thé et des confiseries. Ils mangèrent dans un silence loin d'être lourd mais plutôt gênant pour Nagi. Elle scannait chacun de ses gestes cherchant sûrement la moindre faille dans son comportement.

\- Le couturier de notre famille va bientôt arriver avec des échantillons de tissu et des patrons. Annonça Rukia brisant le silence.

Nagi la fixa et hocha positivement la tête.

\- Pourquoi dois-je porter une tenue de votre maison et pas de la mienne? Kuchiki-sama ne s'est pas étendu sur ce sujet.

Rukia fut légèrement surpris, malgré toutes leurs rencontres et le fait qu'ils allaient bientôt être liés, le bleuté appelait toujours son aîné par ses titres.

\- Tu vas appartenir à la maison des Kuchiki une fois marié donc il est logique que tu montres déjà ton respect en portant une tenue de notre famille.

-Je vois. Dit-il avec un air pensif.

\- Dis-moi, l'attention du plus petit (en âge) se porta sur elle, quelle impression te donne mon frère?

Nagi, qui fut pris de court par la question, rougit. Il n'avait pas particulièrement envie d'en parler et surtout pas avec la soeur de son futur alpha. Il était persuadé qu'elle irait tout lui raconter et il se sentirait mal à l'aise en sa présence. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il développait de doux sentiments envers son frère.

Il replaça une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille en soupirant. Il se stoppa dans son geste en remarquant qu'il n'attachait plus du tout ses cheveux ces derniers temps vu que Byakuya avait pris l'habitude de passer sa main dans ceux-ci. Il baissa son bras en regardant de nouveau son aîné dans les yeux. Elle arborait un sourire plutôt moqueur en voyant sa confusion.

\- Tu peux te confier à moi, je n'irai pas tout raconter à mon frère. Et si je le fait, je ne lui dirai que le strict nécessaire.

Nagi la fixa encore un moment. Avant de détourner les yeux pour fixer un point indéterminé à sa droite.

\- Je crois que j'en tombe amoureux.

Le sourire de Rukia s'agrandit. Du peu que son frère lui avait dit, elle en avait déduit que le bleuté devait être en train de tomber amoureux de lui ou du moins serait attiré par lui. Et Nagi confirmait ses soupçons. Elle voulait connaître le point de vu de son cadet car les personnes sujettes à des mariages arrangés le prenait généralement plus que mal. Vu qu'elle avait été dans la même situation quelques années plutôt, quand les sages du clan l'avait fiancée à l'héritier de la famille Abaraï, le chef de l'armée de Byakuya, qui venait de la petite noblesse mais dont la famille avait une certaine renommée. Seule option qu'ils avaient trouvé vu qu'elle avait été adoptée. Et elle ne voulait pas que son frère finisse sa vie avec quelqu'un qui le déteste. Elle était rassurée.

Des coups furent donnés à la porte et Nagi donna la permission d'entrer. Un serviteur entra dans la salle et fit la révérence en leur disant que le couturier était arrivé. Rukia ne manqua pas le regard de son cadet qui c'était attendri à la vue de celui-ci.

\- Merci Jūshirō, fait le rentrer s'il-te-plaît.

La brune le détailla: Jūshirō était un homme de grande taille avec une silhouette assez svelte, cheveux blancs neiges et yeux verts. Il portait un yakuta standard de domestique. Il était plutôt charmant pour son âge et il l'intriguait. Vu la réaction de son hôte, il devait porter cet humain dans son coeur.

\- Tout de suite Nagi-sama.

Puis il sortit de la pièce pour aller chercher le couturier. Rukia le suivit du regard avant de le poser sur le bleuté qui fixait toujours la porte.

\- Qui est-ce pour vous?

Nagi posa ses yeux sur elle avant de répondre.

\- Mon précédent donneur*.

\- Je vois, tu as l'air de tenir à lui.

\- En effet, j'y tiens. Il a été un très bon ami et confident pour moi.

Elle leva un sourcil, perplexe.

\- Il n'est pas un peu trop... âgé?

Nagi rit doucement.

\- Vous savez, vous ne devriez pas évaluer son âge à partir de sa stature et sa couleur de cheveux. Il est plus jeune que vous le pensez.

\- Plaît-il?

\- Bien avant qu'il ne me soit attribué, durant une attaque lorsqu'il était enfant, ses cheveux ont tourné au blanc en une période de trois jours. C'est pourquoi ses sourcils sont noirs et contrastent avec ses cheveux blancs, qui devraient donc normalement être aussi noirs.

C'était un phénomène assez étrange et difficile à croire. Mais Rukia ne posa pas plus de questions. On toqua de nouveau à la porte et Nagi donna de nouveau sa permission pour entrer. La porte s'ouvrit sur le dit couturier:

\- Bien le bonjour jeune gens. Dit-il avec un sourire en voyant la brune et le bleuté.

\- Vous êtes à l'heure comme toujours Urahara-san. Affirma Rukia en lui rendant son sourire.

Nagi se contenta de faire un signe de la tête en guise de salutation. Un autre domestiques entra, portant une caisse plutôt grand dans laquelle devait y avoir le matériel du blond. Nagi lui lança un regard étrange. Urahara Kisuke était un homme grand et fin, à la peau claire et au yeux gris. Il avait des cheveux blonds en désordre, encadrant les côtés de son visage et tombant entre ses deux yeux, ainsi qu'un menton recouvert d'une barbe de trois jours. Il portait une longue veste noire arborant des motifs de diamants blancs le long de la partie du bas, avec un haut et un pantalon vert foncé. Il portait des getas et un bob rayé vert et blanc. Pour quelqu'un qui gagnait bien sa vie son accoutrement était un peu... négligé.

Urahara se rapprocha d'eux et prit place sur un fauteuil face à eux sous l'approbation du bleuté.

\- Hideki-sama. Le salua-t-il en faisant une légère courbette. Êtes-vous l'heureux élu. Demanda-t-il en fixant Nagi.

\- Oui. Répondit-t-il calmement.

Urahara le détailla avant de cacher son sourire narquois derrière un éventail qu'il avait d'ailleurs sortit de nul part. Nagi fronça légèrement les sourcils face à son geste.

\- Vous êtes bien jeune. Comment Kuchiki-san a-t-il prit cette nouvelle en l'apprenant? Demanda-t-il à l'adresse de Rukia.

\- Plutôt bien, et ce n'est pas plus mal. Notre cher hôte n'est pas n'importe qui. Dit la brune en faisant un clin d'oeil au plus jeune.

\- Dites-moi, étant un être rare dans notre cher communauté, n'êtes vous pas courtisé par bien de gentils hommes?

\- Je l'étais avant l'annonce de mes noces avec Kuchiki-sama.

\- Puis-je vous posez une question indiscrète?

\- Tant qu'elle n'est pas trop personnelle je me ferai un plaisir d'y répondre.

\- Votre sang à vraiment toutes les propriétés dont j'ai eu vent?

Nagi le regarda un long moment avant de zieuter Rukia qui lui fit un sourire encourageant. Donc elle avait assez confiance en cet homme pour qu'il puisse lui faire part de certains détails privés.

\- Cela dépend des rumeurs qui circulent sur moi. Pouvez-vous me faire part de certaines d'entre elles?

\- Évidemment, dit-il en baissant son éventail, il est dit que votre sang à des propriétés rajeunissant, qu'il est capable de quadrupler la force de celui qui en consomme et qu'il peut guérir toutes les blessures aussi graves soient-elles et même ramener des morts à la vie.

Nagi rit doucement à toutes ses rumeurs qui couraient sur lui. C'est que les gens avaient vraiment une imagination débordante. Rukia et Urahara se fixèrent puis le regardait se moquer.

\- Je ne saurais les contre-dire, moi-même j'ignore l'étendu des capacités de mon sang. Il agit différemment en fonction des personnes. Par exemple, pour mon père, il rajeunit quand il s'abreuve de moi en plus de voir sa force augmenter et pour mon frère il augmente uniquement sa force. Mais de là à ressusciter les morts il fallait vraiment la chercher celle-là. dit-il en pouffant.

\- Mais il est possible que cela soit vrai? Demanda la brune.

\- Oui, c'est envisageable mais faut pas trop poussé bonbonne dans les orties.

\- Hum, intéressant, très intéressant. Murmura le blond en cachant son sourire derrière son éventail.

Pas que Nagi avait peur de tout et de rien mais ce Urahara commençait à lui donner des sueurs froides. Il le regardait comme ci il pouvait être un sujet expérimental.

\- Ce n'est pas tout mais nous avons un marié à préparer. Annonça le couturier en fermant son éventail.

Il demanda au domestique qui l'avait suivit avec la caisse de s'approcher. Ce dernier qui était dans un coin de la pièce, se rapprocha d'eux et Urahara lui commanda de sortir les différents croquis de tenue. Ils les regardèrent ensemble et Nagi choisit avec l'aide des deux autres le patron de sa tenue de mariage.

\- Je vais vous présenter divers échantillons que j'ai jugé appropié à la fois à la maison Kuchiki et celle de la maison Hideki.

Il sortit un catalogue et le tendit au bleuté. Celui-ci s'en saisit et jetta un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur, Rukia qui s'était précédemment mise à ces côté pour l'aider à choisir le modèle de sa tenue se pencha également pour voir les échantillons.

\- Toutes les étoffes sont uniques, je les ai conçu uniquement pour l'occasion et également pour vous confectionner des tenues une fois que vous serez lié. Alors choisissez l'échantillon de tissu que vous souhaiterez porter à votre mariage.

Nagi observa attentivement les rubans d'étoffe. Ils étaient tous magnifiques mais ses yeux furent attiré par une en particulière.

\- C'est celle-ci que je veux. Fit-il en retirant le ruban désiré du catalogue et le tendant à Kisuke.

Ce dernier sourit au choix de son hôte. C'était exactement celui qu'il souhaitait que son cadet choisisse. Cette étoffe était une de ses plus belles réussites, elle était bleu marine avec des fleurs au motif shibori. Il avait pris énormément de temps pour la tisser et était fier du résultat.

\- Excellent choix et je suis persuadé qu'il se mariera bien avec le patron que vous avez choisi. J'ai aussi apporté quelques clichés d'accessoires que vous pourriez associer avec votre tenu. Affirma-t-il avant de prendre un autre catalogue mais celui-ci était rempli de photos de bijoux.

Il le tendit à Nagi pour qu'il fasse son choix. Ce dernier fit la moue. Il n'était pas vraiment un fan de bijoux, il n'en portait jamais. Mais Rukia insista pour qu'il en choisisse au moins deux, ce qu'il fit à contrecoeur. Ils arrangèrent les derniers détails de l'habillement de bleuté à savoir prendre les mesures pour réaliser le kimono, sans vraiment voir le temps passer tant le sujet était intéressant. Mais ils revinrent à eux quand se fut l'heure du dîné. Nagi les invita à partager la table familiale et ils acceptèrent. Ils allèrent dans la salle à manger où tout la famille était présente. Nagi fit les présentations avant de s'attabler avec ses invités. La conversation alla de bon train, parlant de certains détails du mariage.

Une fois le repas fini, ils repartirent dans le petit-salon pour discuter un peu le temps de la digestion. Bon, ce n'était pas vraiment une conversation vu que Nagi et Kisuke se contentaient d'écouter la jeune femme babiller sur tout et n'importe quoi, répondant de temps en temps quand elle leur posait une question. Après une heure, le blond se retira, ayant d'autres clients à aller voir dans la journée laissant les deux beaux-frère ensemble. Le bleuté lui proposa une balade dans les jardins avant qu'elle ne prenne congé pour arriver avant la nuit chez elle. Alors qu'ils marchaient côte à côte dans un silence religieux, écoutant la nature parler à travers les chants d'oiseaux et les ruisseaux, Rukia s'exclama:

\- Vos parterre sont presqu'aussi beau que ceux encadrant le domaine de ma famille. Tu as l'air de beaucoup aimer cette endroit, je me trompe?

Elle s'accroupit pour caresser un bouton de lys qui n'avait pas encore éclot. Le bleuté en fit de même mais se contenta d'admirer sans toucher.

\- J'aime passer des heures à me balader dans les jardins, ce silence est relaxant, apaisant. Et contempler toutes ces fleurs, dit-il en lançant un regard circulèrent autour de lui, est une manière de s'évader. Comme ci ces dernières prenaient des dispositions pour vous détendre et vous faire oublier ne serais-ce qu'un instant toutes vos préoccupations. Dit-il en effleurant de l'index une des fleurs avec un regard lointain.

Rukia, qui fut touché par les paroles de son cadet, eut un sourire attendri.

\- Tu as exactement le même raisonnement que Byakuya-nii sama sur le sujet.

Le regard de Nagi s'éclaircit avant de se poser sur sa voisine.

\- Vous vous êtes vraiment bien trouvé.

De légères rougeurs apparurent sur les joues du plus jeune puis il lui rendit son sourire. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel et juga qu'il fallait mettre un terme à cette plaisante balade. Il en fit part à son aînée puis se redressa avant de l'aider à faire de même. Ils rebroussérent chemin toujours dans un silence agréable. Arrivé à destination, Nagi demanda à un domestique passant par là de prévenir le coché du retrait de la jeune femme. Pendant se temps, ils cherchèrent les autres membre de la famille Hideki pour que cette dernière leur disent au revoir. Une fois exécuté, Nagi l'accompagna jusqu'au carrosse. Avant de monter, elle se retourna vers lui.

\- Je suis contente d'avoir enfin pu faire ta connaissance, et du peu que j'ai vu mon coeur est en paix. Je t'accorde toute ma confiance Nagi, je sais qu'avec toi mon frère est entre de bonnes mains.

Le bleuté lui fit un léger sourire, heureux d'avoir fait bonne impression et également de s'être fait une alliée dans cette famille à laquelle il allait bientôt appartenir. Elle lui sourit également avant de monter dans l'habitacle. Nagi regarda le carrosse disparaître petit à petit face à lui avec un sourire satisfait. Cette journée avait décidément été parfaite.

CCC

La semaine s'était écoulée lentement, mettant à rude épreuve les nerfs du cadet des fils Hideki. Il était impatient de revoir Byakuya en plus d'être attristé par l'idée de ne plus revoir sa famille pour un bon moment. Sa mère essayait de le consoler du mieux qu'elle pouvait mais c'était dur. Plus le jour J approchait, plus il avait le trac et moins les efforts de celle-ci portait leurs fruits. Il dormait à peine et passait beaucoup de temps avec chaque membres de leur petite famille, profitant des derniers instants avec eux. À cette allure il allait se rendre malade avant le jour de son mariage. Alors qu'il se promenait dans les jardins pour évacuer ses fortes émotions, il vit son père au loin. Il venait dans sa direction d'un pas lent et mesuré. Nagi s'arrêta, attendant que son géniteur arrive à sa hauteur. Une fois à sa hauteur, il baissa la tête pour lui montrer son respect et sa soumission.

\- Nous sommes seuls Takayanagi, ne soit pas si formelle. dit-il d'une voix calme.

Son père était le seul qui l'appelait par son prénom en entier et non par son diminutif. Le bleuté releva son visage pour le regarder dans les yeux. Ils se fixèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes encore avant que le chef de famille ne reprenne la route avec Nagi à sa suite, marchant deux pas derrière lui.

\- Nous nous faisons du souci pour toi fils.

Le bleuté sursauta à la prise de parole de son père.

\- Vous ne devriez pas vous en faire, je me porte à merveille.

\- Tu le dis peut être mais les cernes sous tes yeux nous montre le contraire. Lors des repas, tu touches à peine à ton assiette. Même Ulquiorra m'a fait part de ses inquiétudes à ton sujet.

Nagi écarquilla les yeux, il n'était pas mal en point, il se sentait très bien. Un peu nostalgique mais très bien.

\- Veillez me pardonner de vous causer tant de tracas. dit-il d'une petite voix.

\- Ce n'est rien, nous comprenons. Tu vas bientôt nous quitter, abandonner les seuls repéres que tu as sur cette terre pour aller dans un endroit dont tu ignores tout. Où tu n'as aucun appuie. Ta mère et moi comprenons tes inquiétudes et ta légère panique. Narra-t-il en stoppant sa marche pour se tourner vers lui. Mais cela n'est pas une raison pour te mettre dans un tel état, ton mariage est dans deux jours. Es-ce l'image que tu veux montrer au clan Kuchiki.

Le bleuté se mit à trembler devant le regard lourd de son père et baissa les yeux.

\- Où devrais-je dire es-ce l'image que tu veux montrer à ton futur époux?

\- Non père. Marmonna-il en serrant les poings.

\- Bien. Je préfère ça.

Il posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son fils.

-Tu ne devrais pas te rendre malade pour de telles futilités, tu es un Hideki, un Hideki ne montre pas ses faiblesses de cette manière. Quand tu seras là-bas, fait honneur au nom que tu auras jadis porté.

Nagi acquiesça de la tête. Ryuga exerça une légère pression avec sa main sur son épaule avant de reprendre sa marche mais cette fois dans la direction de la maison.

\- Tu devrais aller réconforter ton humain, il a l'air très préoccupé par ton état. lança-t-il d'un ton détaché sans se retourner.

Nagi sourit.

\- Merci père.

Celui-ci s'arrêta et le regarda par dessus son épaule.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi tu parles. Ne sois pas en retard pour le dîner, cela inquiétera encore plus ta mère.

\- Oui.

Nagi regarda son père s'éloigner avant de prendre un sentier qui le mènerait directement à ses appartements. Il était sûr que Ulquiorra l'attendais là-bas. Il arriva rapidement devant la fontaine qui était face à la terrasse de sa chambre, il poursuivit son chemin puis poussa le shoji une fois devant celui-ci. Comme il l'avait prédit se dernier était dans sa chambre, assit en tailleur devant la petite table se situant au milieu de la pièce. Quand le brun l'identifia, il posa le livre qu'il était en train de lire et le fixa, toujours avec cette expression détaché qu'il arborait à longueur de journée. Difficile de croire qu'il s'inquiète pour lui. Il ferma le battant et s'approcha doucement du lit. Il sentait le regard d' Ulquiorra sur lui mais n'y prêta pas attention. Il s'y assit et le fixa de nouveau. Il tendit sa main vers lui et Ulquiorra se leva automatiquement pour se rapprocher. Alors qu'il allait saisir la main de son vampire, celui-ci attrapa brusquement son poignet et le fit basculer sur le matelas. Ulquiorra, qui fût surpris, se crispa. Le vampire recouvrit le corps de l'humain du sien et mit sa tête dans le creux de son cou, respirant son odeur. Le brun se détendit immédiatement, laissant Nagi passer ses main autour de ses hanches, mordillant son cou. Ulquiorra lâcha un gémissement en entourant sa nuque de ses bras.

\- Nagi-sama!

Ça faisait trois jours qu'il n'avait pas bu, il lécha la zone pour la détendre avant de mordre. Le brun étouffa un cri avec sa main tout en serrant de l'autre la chemise du vampire. Le bleuté se redressa en se léchant les lèvres après avoir fermer les traces de morsure. Il observa son donneur qui était haletant sous lui avec un certain plaisir. C'était l'un des rares moments où il avait une autre expression que celle d'un dépressif. Il caressa sa joue attirant l'attention de ce dernier sur lui.

\- Pardonne moi si je t'ai inquiété.

\- Ce n'est rien Nagi-sama.

Nagi eut un sourire attendri, il ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il affectionnait toujours les humains qui devenait ses donneurs. Depuis l'enfance, cela avait toujours été ainsi, c'était plus fort que lui.

\- Tu veux manger quelque chose?

\- Non, j'ai déjà mangé. Je vais juste me reposer, cela sera suffisant pour que je récupère.

\- D'accord, tu peux te reposer ici, je passerai tout à l'heure. J'ai promis à père de ne pas être en retard au dîner.

Il l'embrassa sur le front avant de sortir, pour profiter des derniers repas en famille.

* * *

donneur: humain qui nourrit un vampire.


	4. Chapter 4

Salut les amis, désolé pour l'attente mais vous ne serez pas déçu. Je vais désormais faire des chapitres plutôt longs vu que vous souhaitez déjà voir notre chaton adoré et que selon ma chronologie il ne fera pas sa première apparition avant un bon moment. Donc pour vous faire plaisir je vais faire des chapitres plus longs. Alors, bonne lecture!

Chapitre 4

La veille du jour mariage, l'ambiance à la maison était chargé de tristesse. Tout le monde déplorait le départ du cadet de la famille Hideki. Nous étions déjà en après-midi quand un carrosse avec l'emblème de la famille Kuchiki vint se garer devant les portes de la demeure. Il y avait des cavaliers à cheval qui l'entouraient, sûrement pour assurer la sécurité de ce dernier. Alors qu'il descendait les marches en compagnie de sa famille, un homme de grande taille et de forte stature s'approcha d'eux. Il fit la révérence pour les saluer avant de se présenter.

\- Hideki-dono, dit-il à l'adresse de toute la famille. Je me nomme Renji Abaraï, je suis le général de l'armée de Kuchiki-sama. Ce dernier a sollicité mes services pour escorter son futur calice. Annonça-t-il en cherchant discrètement du regard le calice en question.

Nagi le détailla. Il était l'alpha de Rukia. Elle lui en avait parlé a leur précédente rencontre. Renji Abaraï avait les yeux bruns, les cheveux longs et rouges, qui étaient maintenus dans une queue de cheval haute avec des grandes piques. Sa partie supérieure du corps était couverte de tatouages tribaux qui couvraient l'ensemble de son dos, une grande partie de sa poitrine, ses extrémités, et même une grande partie de son front. Il portait un bandana de couleur marron couvrant tous les tatouages sur son front. Il portait aussi de longues sangles sombres sur chaque poignet avec des bandages sur ses bras et il portait un Shihakushō.

Il avait une beauté sauvage. Tout le contraire de celle Byakuya qui était douce, toute en finesse.

\- Votre seigneur n'est pas présent. Demanda Ryuga à Renji.

\- Il n'a pas pu se déplacer, il règle les derniers détails de la cérémonie de demain.

\- Je vois. Dit-il avant de se retourner vers son cadet. Fils.

Nagi se rapprocha de son père. Le rouge l'observa un moment avant de faire une léger révérence.

\- Je suis honoré de faire votre connaissance.

\- Le plaisir est pour moi.

\- Hideki-sama, nous devons nous hâter pour ne pas arriver trop tard.

\- Très bien.

Il se retourna vers sa mère qui le prit dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux. Elle était sûrement la plus affectée par son départ.

\- Tu vas tellement me manquer. Souffla-t-elle.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas mère, nous pourrions toujours nous voir. Je reviendrai de temps en temps.

Ensuite, il enlaça sa soeur qui le serra fortement. Elle aussi avait les larmes aux yeux mais gardait un air hautain qui ne cadrait pas du tout avec l'expression qu'elle avait. Puis il se tourna vers son frère, qui se contenta de lui faire un sourire qu'il lui rendit. Et enfin il se plaça face à son père. Ce dernier posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Takayanagi, commença-t-il d'une voix calme, je suis extrêmement fière de toi. Maintenant, fait honneur au nom que tu portes et peu importe la situation garde la tête haute. Nous serons présents demain avec le clan. Maintenant va et rend moi encore plus fière de toi.

Nagi acquiesça avant de se diriger vers l'entrée du carrosse et se retourna une dernière fois avant d'y monter. Renji ferma le dit véhicule puis monta sur son cheval. Les membres de la famille Hideki regardèrent l'escorte s'éloigner, le coeur lourd.

CCC

Nagi soupira en regardant le paysage. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu"il quittait la maison familiale. Sa famille allait lui manquer, elle lui manquait déjà. Mais il restait optimiste en pensant à Byakuya avec qui il allait passer le reste de sa vie. Cette idée le rendait vraiment heureux.

Ils avaient passé le village entourant la demeure familiale et étaient en train de quitter les terres de la famille Hideki. Le soleil se couchait progressivement alors que Nagi essayait de calmer son stress tandis qu'il se rapprochait doucement du domaine du clan Kuchiki . Plus de deux heures s'étaient écoulées pendant lesquelles il avait somnolé, bercé par les galops des chevaux. Mais maintenant, son regard fut attiré par la rivière qui s'étendait sur une plaine où des animaux venaient se désaltérer. Il se délectait de cette vision vu qu'il sortait peu de la maison. Il reconnu la barrière d'à peine 1/2 m de chaque côté du chemin qui délimitait les terres de son père. Ils la passèrent et Nagi soupira de nouveau. Maintenant il n'appartenait plus au clan Hideki mais à celui des Kuchiki. Il ne serait plus jamais considéré comme un enfant, en passant cette barrière il était maintenant un adulte.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur Renji qui était juste à côté de la fenêtre du carrosse. Il avait une posture princière et féline sur sa monture et regardait de temps en temps de gauche à droite pour s'assurer de la sécurité des lieux. Le bleuté laissa ses yeux se balader sur le corps de ce dernier.

\- Vu que je n'ai rien de mieux à faire autant occuper mes yeux. Pensa-t-il.

Il observa les tatouages qui recouvraient le corps du rouge. Si il se rappelait bien, Rukia lui avait dit que ses marques recouvraient presque la totalité de se corps. Nagi grimaça à l'idée de la douleur qu'il avait du endurer pour satisfaire ce caprice. En plus sur une bonne partie de sa peau. Il rougit violemment à la pensée plus que déplacée qu'il venait d'avoir.

\- C'est pas le moment d'avoir des idées perverses. En plus sur le compagnon de ta belle-soeur. Se réprimanda-t-il intérieurement en secouant la tête les yeux fermés.

\- Reprend ton calme. Dit-il cette fois-ci à haute voix.

Il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux et sursauta en constatant que Renji le fixait. Ce dernier le regardait avec un sourire moqueur. Nagi rougit en détournant les yeux. Et voilà qu'il se comportait de nouveau comme une vierge effarouchée.

\- Tu es le compagnon de l'alpha le plus puissant de l'Empire après l'empereur, soit plus charismatique. Se réprimanda-t-il intérieurement.

\- Vous ne vous ennuyez pas trop, Hideki-sama?

Le bleuté le fixa un long moment avant de lui répondre.

\- Non, pas du tout. L'attente est supportable.

\- Je vois, êtes-vous prêt pour l'événement de demain?

Nagi haussa un sourcil fasse à la tentative de conversation du général. Il lui sourit avant de prendre la parole.

\- Nous ne devrions pas être aussi formelle entre nous, vous êtes l'alpha de ma belle soeur. En plus d'être désormais de la même famille, je ne suis qu'un bêta parmi tant d'autre. Vous ne devriez pas me vouvoyer.

Il eut un sourire narquois alors que ses yeux pétillaient de malice.

\- Vous êtes le bêta de mon supérieur, il est donc normal que je vous montre du respect.

Nagi soupira mais eut un petit sourire.

\- Très bien, alors tutoyons-nous. Tout serait plus simple.

\- D'accord, alors es-tu prêt pour demain.

\- On est jamais prêt totalement pour ce genre d'évènement. Mais je pense l'être.

Il eut un silence.

\- Tu es déjà monté à cheval. Demanda Renji voulant éviter les blanc dans la conversation.

\- Pas vraiment, mes parents ont toujours eu la fâcheuse tendance de m'éloigner de toutes activités pouvant engendrer des blessures. Ils reconnaissent que je ne suis pas fragile comme un humain que quand cela les arrange. Comme ci tomber d'un cheval pouvait nous faire quelque chose. Dit-il avec un soupire exaspéré.

Sérieusement, les vampires sont des êtres robustes, ils ne se blessent pas facilement. Il ne se souvenait même plus de la dernière fois qu'il s'était blessé si on omettait les morsures lors des prises de sang.

\- Surprotecteurs?

\- Plus que surprotecteurs.

Renji rit cette fois, un rire communicatif qui entraîna également Nagi.

\- Tu veux le faire?

\- Quoi, monter à cheval?

\- Ouais.

\- Maintenant?

\- Ouais.

\- Je ne sais pas, je ne suis vraiment pas une lumière nous ne ferions que perdre du temps.

\- De toute manière, à cette allure, nous allons arriver plutôt tard, dit-il en regardant le ciel, quelques minutes de moins ne devraient pas causer de problème.

Nagi haussa un sourcil septique.

\- Tu n'as pas reçu l'ordre de me conduire aussi vite que possible dans la demeure de mon cher alpha?

\- Si j'exécutais toujours toutes les consignes de ton 'cher alpha' il ne m'aurait jamais promu général de son armée. dit-il toujours avec ce petit sourire qui n'avait pas quitté ses lèvres depuis le début de la conversation.

Nagi rit franchement et replaça une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille en réfléchissant. Il n'avait rien à perdre, même si il avait un peu hâte de voir Byakuya. Mais prendre une leçon accélérer d'équitation au lieu de rester assis pendant tout le trajet à s'ennuyer dans son coin était plus attrayant.

\- Alors?

\- D'accord, je veux bien essayer.

Renji demanda au cocher d'arrêter carrosse alors qu'il faisait le tour, descendit de son cheval et ouvrit la portière pour aider le bleuté à sortir. Une fois à terre, le rouge le mena jusqu'à sa monture toujours avec la main du plus petit dans la sienne lorsqu'il la lui avait tendu pour l'aider à descendre. Nagi rougit en regardant sa main qui était saisit avec délicatesse. La sensation était étrange, il n'était pas vraiment attiré par la gente masculine mais la seule personne qu'il trouvait vraiment attirant était Byakuya. L'amour devait avoir sa part de responsabilité dans cette histoire mais les hommes ne lui plaisaient pas plus que ça. Donc ça le dérangeait un peu qu'il soit légèrement attiré par le rouge.

Arrivés à la hauteur du cheval, il caressa son aine avec sa main libre.

\- Je te présente Zabimaru, mon fidèle destrier.

Le bleuté leva les yeux pour regarder le dénommé 'Zabimaru' et l'observa plus attentivement.

\- C'est un mustang sauvage?! Demanda-t-il les yeux écarquillés.

\- Et oui, tu as l'air de t'y connaître.

\- Il est hors de question que je monte sur ça. Dit-il en délogeant sa main.

Le général se retourna vers lui avec un air interrogateur. Le bleuté avait mis de la distance entre lui et l'animal.

\- Il y a un problème ?

\- Je ne veux pas monter sur un mustang sauvage. J'ai déjà eu ma dose avec eux.

\- Que veux-tu dire par là? Dit-il en se rapprochant de lui.

Nagi regarda autour de lui s'apercevant que les gardes qui étaient descendus de leur monture quand Renji avait demandé une halte, les regardaient avec curiosité, s'interrogeant sûrement sur la raison de cette arrêt.

\- C'est juste que je préfère essayer avec un cheval dressé.

\- Il l'est.

Nagi ouvrit la bouche pour protester de nouveau mais ne savait pas quoi dire. Vu qu'il était peu crédible, il fit la moue.

\- Que craints-tu exactement? Demanda-t-il en faisant quelques pas vers lui.

\- Rien.

Renji sourit en croisant les bras sur son torse dans les pans de sa tenu laissait une vue sur celui-ci. Nagi ne pu s'empêcher de détailler son torse et rougit quand il remarqua le sourire prédateur que le rouge arborait et détourna le regard.

\- Aurais-tu peur? Le provoca-t-il.

\- Cette provocation puéril ne marche pas avec moi, je n'ai pas peur et j'ai encore moins envie dans parler.

\- Et si je monte avec toi, tu acceptes de faire un tour?

Le plus petit posa de nouveau ses yeux sur lui et se mit réfléchir à la question.

\- D'accord.

Renji fit demi tour et Nagi le suivi. Le plus petit s'accrocha à la sangle et se hissa sur Zabimaru puis attrapa la corde pour l'empêcher de bouger. Renji en fit de même mais se plaça derrière lui et lui prit la corde des mains. Il fit un signe demandant aux hommes qui faisaient parties de l'escorte de continuer la route. Ils remontèrent tous sur leurs montures alors qu'ils prenaient la tête de la file. Le bleuté était un peu crispé contre le plus âgé, s'attendant à voir Zabimaru péter les plombs et foncer partout et nul part.

\- Détend toi, tout va bien se passer.

Il hocha la tête et essaya de se détendre comme le lui avait commandé le rouge.

CCC

Plus de deux heures s'étaient écoulées et le soleil s'était couché depuis longtemps. Le cortège avait déjà franchit la limite des terres de la famille Kuchiki. Nagi était toujours au côté de Renji sur Zabimaru qui trottait tranquillement. Celui-ci était détendu et s'était laissé aller contre le torse de Renji, regardant le paysage défilé devant eux. Quant au rouge, il essayait par tout les moyen d'éviter de fixer la nuque de son cadet. Avec les petites rafales de vent qu'il y avait, quand il baissait les yeux, il avait une vue prenante sur la gorge et la nuque de celui-ci. Son instinct d'Alpha lui intimait de faire des choses peu catholiques au plus petit. Il lui apparaissait comme une évidence que si il n'avait pas encore de calice, il l'aurait déjà coucher sur l'herbe pour le faire sien. Mais au dernière nouvelle il aimait toujours la vie et chose sûre, le chef du clan Kuchiki l'aurait tuer. Mari ou pas de sa petite soeur.

Il sentit Nagi bouger et il baissa les yeux pour voir son cadet qui s'était redresser. Il ne pouvait voir son visage mais percevait à travers ses mouvements de la fascination. Il dirigea également son attention devant lui et aperçu l'entrée du village. Perceptible à cause des nombreux éclairages. Mais il remarqua que ce n'était pas cette dernière qui attirait l'attention de l'alpha-bêta mais les Sakura se trouvant de chaque côté des allées.

\- Je veux descendre. Annonça-t-il en se retournant vers Renji.

Celui-ci leva un sourcil incrédule mais ne protesta pas. Il l'aida à descendre du cheval et ce dernier se dirigea immédiatement vers les arbres millénaires. Il posa sa main sur le tronc de l'arbre alors que des pétales de celui-ci tombaient ici et là. Il observait aussi tout les autres arbres les entourant d'un air émerveillé. Ce qui arracha un sourire à chaque membres du cortège.

\- C'est magnifique. murmura-t-il.

Des pétales de cerisiers ornaient toute l'allée, la rendant presque féerique.

\- Nagi, nous devons y aller. Kuchiki-sama a dû déjà être informé de notre arrivée.

Nagi le zieutait du coin de l'oeil puis soupira en se dirigeant non vers Renji pour remonter sur Zabimaru mais vers le carrosse. Le général sourit voyant qu'il avait compris qu'il ne pouvait pas rentrer dans le village à cheval avec lui. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils reprirent la route. Ils pénétraient enfin dans le village et beaucoup de personnes avaient arrêté leurs activités pour pouvoir apercevoir le calice de leur seigneur. Des gens sortaient de leurs maisons pour se rapprocher d'où les files de personnes de chaque côté du passage qui observaient le carrosse avec insistance. Espérant sûrement le voir ouvrir la petite fenêtre et les saluer.

Il arrivèrent bien assez tôt à la demeure Kuchiki et se fut de nouveau Renji qui aida la bleuté à descendre du carrosse. Quand le plus petit leva les yeux pour détailler les lieux, il eut presque le souffle coupé. Le tout était simplement splendide. L'esquisse de manoir était purement traditionnelle ce qui ajoutait encore du charme. Il y avais des fleurs qui ornaient la cour et comme le lui avait dit Rukia, la vue en valait vraiment le coup, plus que chez ses parents. Il fut coupé dans son observation par un domestique qui s'était arrêté devant lui.

\- Mes salutations Hideki-dono. Dit-il faisant la révérence.

Nagi le salua d'un signe de la tête.

\- Veuillez me suivre, je vous conduirai jusqu'à la salle du conseil.

\- Bien, je vous suis.

Le domestique se redressa et engagea la route alors que Nagi et Renji le suivaient. Pendant qu'ils marchaient dans un couloir, le bleuté ne cessait de regarder de gauche à droite, admirant les décorations. Ils arrivèrent devant une porte coulissante et le domestique lui demanda d'attendre. Il cogna et entra après autorisation.

\- Mes seigneurs, Hideki-dono est présent, puis-je le faire entrer?

\- Bien sûre.

L'humain se tourna vers lui.

\- Hideki-dono.

Nagi s'avança avec Renji à sa suite. Il jeta un regard par dessus son épaule. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce dernier le suivait, peut-être que c'était le protocole ici. Il observa la salle, elle était spacieux et peu décoré. Puis ses yeux se portèrent sur les personnes présentes. Ils étaient une bonne dizaine, assit à des tables disposé en forme de "U". Mais son attention fut automatiquement attiré par une personne en particulier. Quand son regard croisa celui de son alpha, une chaleur naquit en lui. Il le fixait avec insistance et il se sentit fondre face à cela.

\- Hideki-sama.

Le bleuté détourna son regard pour le porter sur celui qui venait de prendre la parole.

\- Nous sommes honorés par votre présence en ces lieux. Avez-vous fait bon voyage?

\- Oui, merci de vous en inquiétez.

\- Bon voyons, il est normal que nous nous inquiétions de la santé du calice de Kuchiki-dono.

Il lorgna le visage de son alpha qui avait une expression froide qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

\- Comment se porte votre famille?

\- Très bien, mon père vous transmet son respect.

Toutes les personnes présentes acquiescèrent.

\- Je suppose que vous devez être épuisé par la route, vous devriez aller vous reposer. Demain est un grand jour, vous devez être au meilleur de votre forme.

\- Merci pour votre hospitalité. Dit-il en s'inclinant.

Il se redressa et zieuta Byakuya qui n'avait point prit la parole alors qu'il prenait congé. Il était un peu vexé que ce dernier ne lui ai pas adressé la parole. Mais il se consola avec l'idée qu'ils seraient ensemble pour toujours. Il suivait toujours le même domestique et avait remarqué que Renji était resté avec le conseil.

\- Comment vous-appelez vous? demanda-t-il à son adresse.

L'interpelé stoppa sa marche pour se retourner vers lui.

\- Je me nomme Hanataro. J'ai été attribué à vos services. Demandez moi tout ce que vous voulez, je me ferai un plaisir de les combler du mieux que je peux. Dit-il en se courbant.

Nagi lui sourit avant de l'inciter à se redresser puis il continuèrent le chemin vers les appartements du bleuté pour la nuit. Il avait envie de prendre un bon bain, manger et puis dormir. Ils y arrivèrent bien assez vite et Nagi inspecta sommairement les lieux. Un lit triple, une commode, un coin salon en face d'une baie vitrée donnant une vue sur un jardin. Il voulut y aller mais se retint.

\- Voulez-vous vous restaurer mon seigneur.

Il fit volte-face pour regarder Hanataro.

\- Oui, mais avant je voudrais prendre un bain.

Il s'inclina et sortit un moment mais ne dura pas, à peine cinq minutes, puis revint et disparut derrière une porte non loin du lit. Il supposa qu'il était parti préparer le bain donc il se dirigea vers la baie vitrée. Et observa le jardin, il était peu éclairé donc il ne pouvait pas complètement apprécié la vue.

\- Hideki-sama...

\- Je préfèrerai que tu m'appelles «Nagi-sama».

Hanataro fut légèrement étonné mais ne pipa mots.

\- Nagi-sama, votre bain est prêt.

Le bleuté le suivit dans la salle d'eau, elle était grand: un coin douche, une grande baignoire incrusté au milieu de la pièce où étaient posés sur les bords divers gels de douches et un coin WC; deux armoires, deux tables de massage. Hanataro l'aida à retirer ses vêtements puis il s'immergea dans l'eau. Celui-ci les déposa sur meuble et revint vers lui. Il entreprit de le laver mais Nagi refusa, les joues rouges. Il acceptait que moyennement qu'on le voit nu mais de là à laissez quelqu'un le laver, c'était limite au dessus de ses forces.

\- Je peux le faire tout seul.

Hanataro acquiesça et recula pour le laisser se laver. Il inspecta les différentes gels de douche qui s'étalaient devant lui, fit son choix et se lava. Quand il se leva une fois fini, l'humain se précipita vers lui avec une serviette. Il l'entoura de celle-ci et commença à l'essuyer sous le regard gêné de Nagi. Il l'aida à revêtir un yakuta et ils repartirent dans la chambre. La tablette face aux canapés était garni de victuailles. Hanataro le salua avant de prendre congé. Le bleuté s'assit sur un canapé et commença à manger, alors qu'il était en train de boire un jus d'orange, il entendit la porte s'ouvrit. Il regarda celle-ci et écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant Byakuya. Il rougit violemment et voulut allez à sa rencontre mais le brun lui fit signe de rester assit. Il ferma la porte, se dirigea vers lui et s'assit à ses côtés. Il posa ses yeux sur le plus petit qui rougit de plus belle.

\- Bonsoir Nagi.

\- Bonsoir Kuchiki-sama. Dit-il d'une petite voix en regardant son verre.

Byakuya eut un léger soupire alors qu'il se saisissait du menton du bleuté pour le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Tu ne t'es pas encore résolu à m'appeler par mon prénom. Dit-il en rapprochant son visage du sien.

Il fut surpris de voir les yeux de son cadet virés au bleu fluorescent.

\- Je... je suis désolé. dit-il se dégageant de sa prise.

Il baissa la tête, cachant son visage au brun. Il essaya de se calmer du mieux qu'il pouvait car ses yeux avait reflété la joie et l'excitation qu'il ressentait en ce moment. Il sursauta en sentant la main de Byakuya passer sur ses cheveux et leva son visage. Le brun avait un sourire tendre qui le fit frissonner. Sa main quitta ses cheveux pour passer sur sa joue. Puis son pouce caressa sa lèvre inférieure alors que les yeux de Byakuya fixaient sa bouche.

\- 'Il ne l'aidait vraiment pas à se calmer.' pensa-t-il.

Il rapprocha de nouveau son visage de celui du plus petit et frôla ses lèvres des siennes. Nagi ferma les yeux à l'attente du baiser mais les rouvrit quand il sentit les lèvres de son alpha sur son front.

\- Cela est vraiment pénible de devoir attendre demain pour te clamer comme mien. Commença-t-il en collant son front à celui du bleuté. T'avoir à porter de main et rien pouvoir te faire est un véritable supplice.

Il ouvrit ses yeux qu'il avait fermé lors de sa tirade et Nagi tomba également sur des pupilles d'un bleu fluorescents. Non pas comme les siens, mais les yeux de son alpha étaient d'un bleu glacial fascinant.

\- Pourquoi vous retenez-vous? Demanda le bleuté osant passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux dépourvu de Kenseikan, se rapprochant de lui, leur corps se frôlant.

\- Nos noces sont demain, nous pouvons encore attendre quelques heures.

Le bleuté se mordilla la lèvre avant de déglutir sous le regard chargé de désir du brun. Puis ce dernier ferma ses yeux et soupira. Quand il les rouvrit, ils avaient retrouver leur couleurs normales.

\- Tu devrais te reposer, commença-t-il en se redressant, demain sera une journée charger.

La déception était plus que lisible sur le visage du plus petit et Byakuya en sourit.

\- Ne sois pas si impatient nous aurons toute l'éternité devant nous.

Nagi détourna son regard (qui était au préalable redevenu normal) et eut une moue boudeuse. Il regarda son alpha qui s'était levé et qui se dirigeait vers la sortie. Il se retourna vers lui une dernière fois pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit et sortit.

CCC

\- Nagi-sama, Nagi-sama!

L'interpellé daigna ouvrir ses yeux et observa la personne qui l'appelait d'un regard brumeux. Il observa également la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait et fut perdu quand il ne reconnu pas les lieux.

\- Nagi-sama vous devez vous lever. Insistait la personne en face de lui.

Au bout de quelques minutes il reconnut Hanataro. Il se redressa sur le lit en se frottant les yeux.

\- Bonjour Nagi-sama.

\- Bonjour Hanataro. Répondit-t-il avec un sourire.

\- Veuillez m'excuser de vous réveiller si tôt mais je dois vous aider à vous préparer.

\- D'accord. Soupira-t-il en regardant par la baie vitrée.

Le soleil venait à peine de se lever, il était arrivé tard dans la nuit et avait encore sommeil.

CCC

Nagi était plus que contrarier, cela devait faire le quatrième bain qu'il prenait depuis qu'il était réveillé. Hanataro revint dans la salle d'eau avec un plateau-repas et vint immédiatement près de lui pour le poser à ses côtés.

\- Pourquoi dois-je prendre autant de bain?

\- C'est le protocole Nagi-sama, et vous devriez encore en prendre au moins trois ce soir avant de rejoindre Kuchiki-dono.

Nagi rougit violemment en détournant le regard. Hanataro en rit discrètement avant de l'inciter à manger car la cérémonie allait être longue et qu'il ne pourrait peut-être manger qu'en après-midi. Il mangeait pendant que l'humain peignait ses cheveux humides quand ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir. Le bleuté se retourna pour voir qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce et vit deux femmes (humaines).

\- Bonjour Hideki-dono, nous venons vous apportez vos vêtements. Dit l'une d'entre elle.

Le vampire acquiesça et elles s'approchèrent d'une des tables de massage pour déposer les vêtements. Après quelques minutes il se leva et Hanataro vint l'envelopper d'une serviette. Il essuya son corps et ses cheveux puis les deux femmes qui étaient restée en retrait se rapprochèrent d'eux et prirent la relève pour l'aider à s'habiller. Après l'avoir massé avec divers crème, l'une l'habillait alors que l'autre s'occupait de ses cheveux. Elles le parfumèrent et une fois fini, elles apportèrent les bijoux à savoir deux bracelets très fins pour chaque poignet et un collier de tête, tous était d'un bleu que se mariait parfaitement avec la couleur de son kimono. Puis il vit un autre accessoire qu'il n'avait pas commandé.

\- Je n'ai pas demander un pendentif.

\- C'est Kuchiki-dono qui vous l'offre, il souhaite que vous le portiez aujourd'hui.

Le coeur de Nagi rata un battement. Le premier cadeau que Byakuya lui faisait. Il détailla le présent fait par son cher alpha: c'était un collier avec un pendentif en forme de coeur en argent et dans celui-ci, il y avait une pierre bleu luminescente. Il sourit et demanda à l'une des humaines de le lui mettre. Il se plaça devant le seul miroir de la pièce et se reconnut à peine. Cette tenue le mettait vraiment en valeur et déjà qu'au départ il se trouvait plutôt pas mal mais là sa beauté le frappa de plein fouet. Il passa sa main sur son visage ayant du mal à croire que le reflet dans le miroir soit le sien.

\- Nagi-sama. Appela Hanataro.

Nagi se tourna vers lui.

\- Il est tant d'y aller.

Il ferma les yeux pour reprendre contenance puis les rouvrit.

\- Allons-y.

CCC

Il traversait des couloirs précédé de Hanataro. Takayanagi se sentait de plus en plus nerveux et essayait du mieux qu'il pouvait de penser à autre chose. Quand il vit Hanataro s'arrêter, il reporta son regard qu'il avait détourné devant lui. Il vit le couple Abaraï à quelques mètres d'eux. Quand la petite brune le remarqua, elle se précipita vers lui. Le bleuté l'accueillit avec joie dans ses bras.

\- Tu es splendide. S'extasia-t-elle en le regardant de haut en bas.

\- Je te retourne le compliment.

Elle lui sourit et se tourna vers Renji qui s'était rapproché d'eux.

\- Bonjour Renji.

\- Bonjour Nagi, comment te portes-tu?

\- Très bien et toi?

\- Comme un charme.

Le rouge le détailla longuement avant de le regarder de nouveau dans les yeux.

\- Tout le monde est déjà en salle, il ne manque plus que toi pour que la cérémonie débute. le prévint-il.

La panique se lu sur le visage du plus petit. Il fixa Rukia quand celle-ci posa sa main sur son avant-bras.

\- Ne panique pas, tu n'est pas en retard, tu es même en avance. Nous nous voyions déjà attendre encore une heure.

Nagi se calma.

\- Nous allons t'accompagner à la grande salle.

Il acquiesça alors que Rukia se plaçait à la gauche de Renji, se saisissant de son bras. Quand celui-ci lui présenta son bras libre, Nagi lui lança un regard interrogateur.

\- Selon la tradition de notre pays, le père ou le frère de l'alpha du calice doit l'accompagner jusqu'à la chapelle. Mais vu que le premier ne peux être présent et que Kuchiki-sama n'a pas de frère le rôle me reviens de te conduire jusqu'au pied de la chapelle.

Nagi le fixa encore un moment avant d'accepter son bras. Ils se mirent en marche et s'arrêtèrent devant de grandes portes. À cette vue le coeur du bleuté se mit à battre plus vite. L'homme qui attendait devant les portes, les ouvrit. Ainsi la cérémonie pouvait commencer. Il essayait de se focaliser sur autre chose pour pouvoir calmer la course folle de son organe vital, mais c'était peine perdu. Les portes s'ouvrirent dans un grincement théâtrale. Il serra plus fort le bras de Renji. Celui-ci lui lança un regard réconfortant et ils avancèrent quand les portes furent complètement ouvertes. La salle était bondé, et toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle se levèrent quand ils foulèrent le tapis rouge. Tous les regards étaient diriger vers lui le rendant encore plus mal à l'aise. Des pétales de cerisiers tombaient de depuis le plafond sur l'allée c'était vraiment magnifique. Plus encore la délicieuse mélodies qui accompagnait leur ascension vers l'hôtel. Il reconnu facilement les membres de sa famille qui détenaient les premières places. Son père lui fit un signe de tête en guise de salutation alors que sa mère le regardait, retenant difficilement ses larmes de joie. Ses frères lui firent un sourire d'encouragement auquel il répondit discrètement. Les yeux du bleuté se posèrent enfin sur son alpha qui était tourné dans leur direction et attendait patiemment qu'ils arrivent jusqu'à lui.

Byakuya portait un kimono noir de cérémonie, un pantalon plissé à rayures blanches et un haori dans les même ton que sa tenue avec cinq kamon en forme de fleurs de sakura. Ses cheveux étaient relâchés, encadrant son visage de porcelaine. Il était d'un beauté princière.

Quand ils arrivèrent à sa hauteur, Byakuya tendit sa main et Renji lui remit celle du bleuté. Nagi, de sa main tremblante, se saisit de la main tendue de son alpha et monta l'unique mâche pour être enfin en face de lui.

\- Bonjour Nagi.

\- Bonjour Kuchiki-sama.

\- Tu es magnifique. Lui dit-il en se rapprochant un peu de lui.

\- Merci. Répondit le plus petit en rougissant. Vous aussi vous êtes magnifique.

\- Merci. La cérémonie serra longue et peut-être un peu éprouvante, êtes-vous prêt?

\- Je suis prêt à tout endurer si je suis à vos côtés.

Une flamme s'alluma dans le regard du brun qui se tourna vers le prêtre pour lui commander de commercer l'évènement.

Une bonne heure venait de s'écouler et le prêtre était toujours en pleine lecture du rouleau Nagi, qui s'était déconnecté depuis une trentaine de minutes lançait des petits coup d'oeil à Byakuya qui avait l'air plus que concentré sur toutes les paroles du prêtre. Il posa de nouveau ses yeux sur leur mains lier posées sur un coussin de soi rouge et se retint de rougir. Ils avaient eut rarement des contacts aussi prolongé lors de leur rencontre. Il se reconnecta à la réalité quand l'homme de cérémonie annonça l'échange des alliances. Rukia se rapprocha d'eux avec un coussin également en soi rouge où étaient posées une dague et deux alliances. Le bleuté regarda de travers la lame, ne comprenant pas vraiment son utilité. Mais il s'en désintéressa bien vite quand le chef du clan Kuchiki passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Nagi accrocha son regard au sien et se retint de gémir sous l'intensité de celui-ci.

\- Lorsque je t'ai rencontrer, je t'ai tout de suite trouver spécial. Non pas parce que tu es un être exceptionnel et rare, dit-il en prenant ses mains, mais parce que tu m'a tout de suite fasciné.

Nagi écarquilla les yeux devant ses paroles. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que Byakuya fasse un discours.

\- Quand je t'ai vu j'ai tout de suite su que tu mettais destiné et ce pressentiment c'est encore plus renforcer au fil ne nos rencontres. Ajouta-t-il avant de poser un baiser sur le dos de sa main droite sous le regard ébahi de son cadet. Je veux être plus que ton alpha sur cette terre. Je veux être ton guide, ton protecteur, ton ami, ton époux.

Il avait dit cela en le regardant dans les yeux et le fils Hideki était plus que déstabilisé. Il tremblait légèrement mais personne ne pouvait réellement le voir à par Byakuya et le prêtre.

\- Takayanagi, le sus-nommé frissonna, j'exaucerai tous tes souhaits, même tes souhaits les plus fous. Je te veux à mes côtés pour l'éternité.

Le silence religieux qui suivit les derniers mots de l'alpha mit mal à l'aise le bleuté. Tout le monde attendait vraisemblablement sa réponse. Il baissa sa tête un peu confus, il n'avait rien préparer et se sentait un peu idiot de ne pas pouvoir répondre immédiatement à son alpha. Il venait vraiment de de le prendre de court. Il s'humecta les lèvres avant de relever de nouveau son visage pour le regarder dans les yeux, serrant les mains du brun.

\- Je... Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi vous répondre, je suis plus que flatté et honoré que vous vouliez être toutes ses personnes à la fois pour moi. Je... je ne saurais en dire autant.

Et c'était vrai, il n'avait pas les mots. Ou plutôt plus les mots. Son alpha venait de faire un discours d'une grande beauté sans le moindre problème alors que lui il bégayait comme un abruti.

\- Je veux que vous soyez toutes ses personnes pour moi si en retour vous acceptiez que je le sois également pour vous.

Il essayait tant bien que mal d'empêcher le rouge colorer ses joues.

\- Kuchiki-sama... je... je désire plus que tout être votre compagnon pour l'éternité.

Byakuya lui sourit légèrement avant de lâcher ses mains pour se saisir de la lame. Il dévoila son poignet avant de poser de nouveau ses yeux saphir sur lui.

\- Hideki Takayanagi, me jures-tu respect, fidélité et amour?

\- Oui, je le jure. Dit-il sans une once d'hésitation.

Il s'entailla le poignet et le lui présenta. Sans réfléchir Nagi s'en saisit et bu à sa veine. Après avoir prit deux gorgées de sang, il relâcha son poignet qui avait déjà commencé à cicatriser. Byakuya redéposa la dague sur le coussin et prit l'une des alliance qu'il passa à l'annulaire du plus petit.

\- Par cette alliance, moi, Byakuya Kuchiki, je te jure respect, fidélité, amour et protection.

Nagi prit la seconde alliance d'une main tremblante et la passa à l'annulaire du chef du clan Kuchiki. Byakuya se rapprocha de lui et passa son bras autour de sa taille. Nagi posa ses mains sur son torse, le regardant toujours dans les yeux. Il repoussa légèrement son kimono pour dévoiler sa nuque. Le bleuté lui sourit avant de présenter son cou. Les yeux du brun devinrent fluorescent et ses canines s'allongèrent. Il lécha la zone, l'anesthésiant, avant de mordre. Les mains du bleuté se crispèrent sur la tenue du plus âgé alors qu'il s'abreuvait pour la première fois de son calice.

Des applaudissements s'élevèrent dans la salle. Byakuya cessa de boire à contrecoeur et lécha la plaie pour la refermer. Le corps de son calice s'était fait un peu lourd contre lui donc il le serra dans une étreinte réconfortante. Nagi était haletant et avait les pommettes rougis par l'émotion. Ça y était, il lui appartenait enfin. Il attendit quelques minutes que les petites étoiles cessent de danser devant ses yeux avant de se dégager doucement de l'étreinte du brun. Ils se mirent face aux convives qui acclamaient leur union. Les yeux du bleuté se posèrent sur sa famille et Nagi leur sourit. Sa mère était en train de pleurer de joie, sa soeur retenait difficilement les siennes alors que son père et son frère lui souriaient. Byakuya lui présenta son bras et Nagi s'en saisit et ils se dirigèrent vers les portes de la chapelle.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Après avoir quitté la chapelle, ils avaient fait un tour de ville pour saluer leur sujets. Ils n'avaient pas vu le temps passer donc ils avaient rejoins la salle de réception en fin d'après-midi. Ils avaient mangé et maintenant la fête battait son plein. Des nobles de toutes les régions confondues étaient venus les féliciter mais maintenant, Takayanagi était en pleine conversation avec des membres de son clan qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis un moment de par leurs nombreux voyages. Ses parents étaient venus précédemment lui parler mais avait été assailli par d'autres nobles voulant leurs faire la conversation. Il sursauta quand il sentit une main se poser dans son dos avant de glisser jusqu'à sa taille. Quand il leva les yeux il reconnu facilement Byakuya.

\- Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais je voudrai vous l'emprunter pour un moment.

Les cousins du bleuté acquiescèrent avant de s'éloigner. Le plus jeune les regarda faire avant de reporter son regard sur son alpha. Ce dernier lui sourit avant de le mener à l'écart des autres.

\- Il y a un problème?

\- Non. Je veux te présenter à une personne qui m'est cher.

Nagi acquiesça et se laissa guider. Ils traversaient un sentier qui s'enfonçait à travers un parterre de rosiers et de tulipes quand le bleuté aperçu un peu plus loin un cerisier éclairé d'une lanterne au bord d'un lac. Arrivé près de celui-ci, il vit un homme assit sur un banc face à l'étendu d'eau. Quand l'homme en question se rendit compte de leur présence, il se leva, fit le tour du siège et attendit qu'ils arrivent à sa hauteur.

\- Grand-père, je vous présente Takayanagi. Présenta Byakuya quand ils furent face à lui.

Ce dernier baissa les yeux sur le sus-nommé, le détaillant.

\- Nagi, je te présente mon grand-père, Ginrei Kuchiki.

Le bleuté voulut faire la révérence mais le plus âgé l'interrompit dans son geste.

\- Pas tant de formalités entre nous mon enfant.

Nagi se redressa et détailla également son vis à vis. Ginrei Kuchiki avait l'apparence d'un homme d'âge de 80 ans donc devait avoir dans les 2500 ans (chose qu'il ne lui demanderai jamais) avec des yeux couleurs gris ardoise, une moustache blanche et de longs cheveux blancs. Il portait un kimono bleus sombres presque noir avec une écharpe blanche qui avait une teinte argenté. D'ailleurs cette écharpe ressemblait drôlement à celle que Byakuya avait en sa possession mais qu'il n'avait pas porté pour leur union. Byakuya dégageait la même aura que lui, ce qui le rassura un peu.

\- Le conseil à bien fait son travail pour une fois, ils n'ont pas eu besoin de mon intervention pour pour te choisir un compagnon digne de ce nom. Dit-il d'une voix calme.

Il tendit sa main et sans hésitation Nagi se rapprocha de lui pour s'en saisir.

\- Je compte sur vous pour vous occuper de ma tête brûler de petit-fils.

\- Grand-père. Soupira le brun.

\- Je vous souhaite bien du courage pour le supporter.

\- N'ayez crainte je prendrai grand soin de lui. Répondit-il avec un sourire amusé.

\- J'aurais souhaité faire en peu plus connaissance avec vous, mais je me sent las. Je me fais vieux et des cérémonies comme celle-ci ne sont plus faites pour moi. Je vais rentrer me reposer.

\- Faites donc, vous nous avez honoré de votre présence aujourd'hui, je pense que vous en avez déjà fait assez pour la journée. Vous méritez du repos.

Ginrei ,qui l'avait observé tout le long de sa tirade, leva les yeux vers son petit-fils.

\- Tu es tombé sur une perle bien rare Byakuya, j'espère que tu sauras apprécier la chance que tu as. Son âme est pur et d'une grande beauté.

Nagi, en plus d'être rouge, le regardait comme s'il venait de dire une absurdité.

\- Je le sais et je compte bien en profiter.

\- Bien.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait affirmer cela? Demanda le bleuté.

\- J'ai vécu assez longtemps pour reconnaître une personne d'une tel bonté et sagesse. Il émane de vous de la gentillesse et de la tendresse. Vous êtes le calice parfait pour mon petit-fils.

Nagi, qui était plus que flatté, lui fit un sourire.

\- Je ne vais plus m'attarder. Annonça-t-il en lâchant la main du plus petit.

Byakuya s'approcha automatiquement de son bêta et posa sa main dans son dos.

\- Je vous présente tous mes voeux de bonheur.

\- Merci. Dirent-ils en coeur

\- Passez une agréable soirée. Dit Byakuya à son grand-père qui avait déjà commencé à s'éloigner.

\- C'est plutôt à moi de vous le dire à tout les deux.

Nagi rougit de plus belle en détournant les yeux alors que l'alpha se contenta d'échanger un regard entendu avec Ginrei. Quand ce dernier fut hors de vue, Byakuya se saisit de la taille du bleuté le tournant vers lui pour qu'il soit face à face.

\- Je pense qu'il t'apprécie déjà. Murmura-t-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

\- Je l'espère bien.

Sa main dévia sur sa joue puis sur ses lèvres qu'il se mit à caresser. Il se pencha vers lui et pour la première fois, l'embrassa. Nagi s'accrocha à lui et y répondit immédiatement. Le brun pencha la tête de son cadet vers l'arrière pour approfondir le baiser. Il sucotait sa lèvre inférieure, demandant l'accès à sa bouche. Et le bleuté s'empressa de le lui accorder. Le monde pouvait bien disparaître que cela n'aurait pas eu beaucoup plus d'importance pour Takayanagi que la bouche de son alpha contre la sienne. Il passa ses bras autour du coup de son alpha, répondant avec entrain au baiser de ce dernier. Quant à Byakuya, il passa ses bras autour de sa taille pour rapprocher leur corps. Un moment s'écoula le temps de leur échange mais le manque d'air mit fin à leur baiser et ils reprirent leurs souffles.

Les pommettes de Nagi étaient rougies alors que ses yeux avaient viré au fluorescent. Il était dans un état d'excitation inexplicable rien qu'avec un baiser. Ce qui le déstabilisa, il se demandait maintenant ce que cela allait donner quand ils feront plus que s'embrasser. Il ouvrit ses yeux qu'il avait fermé lors de leur échange et constata que ceux du chef du clan Kuchiki étaient toujours normaux. Ceux-ci étaient remplis de tendresse à son égard et Byakuya posa une nouvelle fois ses lèvres contre les siennes mais cette fois ci en un baiser plus chaste.

\- Nous devrions rejoindre nos invités.

Nagi que l'idée n'enchantait guère fit la moue. Mais il acquiesça et suivit le plus âgé. Ils remontaient le sentier main dans la main tout deux perdu dans leurs pensées. Quand ils arrivèrent à destination, Byakuya lui fit un baise-main avant de s'éloigner. Nagi qui était trop occupé à regarder le brun, ne vit pas sa soeur se rapprocher de lui.

\- Alors, qu'avez-vous fait tous les deux **tout seul** là-bas?

Le bleuté sursauta en se tournant vers elle. Makoto avait un sourire narquois plein de sous-entendu.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Répondit-il calmement.

\- Arrête ton charme Nagi, tout le monde vous a vu disparaître par ce sentier.

\- Et alors?

\- Je veux que tu me racontes tout dans les moindres détails.

Nagi soupira.

\- Il m'a présenté à son grand-père.

\- Et?

\- Et rien du tout.

\- Quoi? Vous n'avez rien fait d'autre?

\- Bien malheureusement.

\- Allez s'il-te-plaît, que c'est-il passer d'autre. Tu as intérêt à tout me dire sinon je ne te lâcherai pas de toute la soirée.

Le bleuté posa son regard azuré sur celui ambré de sa soeur.

\- Nous nous sommes embrassés.

Elle poussa un cri de victoire tel qu'il alerta toutes les personnes à proximité.

\- Moins fort. Lui dit-il en lançant un regard circulaire.

\- Ce n'est pas trop tôt, comment c'était?

Il rougit en regardant de nouveau autour d'eux.

\- Arrête, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

\- Mais...

\- Nagi-sama?

Ils se retournèrent vers la personne détentrice de cette voix et tombèrent sur Hanataro.

\- Qu'y a-t-il?

\- Je dois vous aider à vous préparer avant de rejoindre la chambre nuptiale. Dit-il avec un naturel déconcertant.

Nagi rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux sous le ricanement moqueur de son ainé.

\- D'accord, laisse moi le temps de saluer ma famille.

Il acquiesça et Nagi se dirigea vers des parents qui parlaient avec des personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas. Avant même qu'il n'arrive à leurs hauteur, les convives se prosternèrent surprenant ses parents.

\- Relevez-vous je vous en prie.

Ils s'exécutèrent.

\- Je souhaiterai m'entretenir avec mes parents.

Ils firent une dernière révérence avant de s'en aller. Ses parents s'étaient définitivement tournés vers lui attendant qu'il leur donne une explication.

\- Père, mère, il est tant pour moi de me retirer. Leur annonça-t-il.

\- Je vois, commença son père, nous ne pouvons que te souhaiter une agréable nuit.

\- Merci. Dit-il ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre à cela.

Sa mère se rapprocha de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Elle le relâcha puis l'embrassa sur le front.

\- Je suis fière de toi mon chéri.

Il leur sourit puis chercha des yeux son frère.

\- Si tu cherches Tsubaki, cela fait un moment que je l'ai perdu de vu et il était en agréable compagnie. Dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Nagi embrassa une dernière fois sa mère et suivit Hanataro.

CCC

Après avoir prit cinq bains (inutiles selon lui), Nagi suivait Hanataro jusqu'à la chambre nuptiale. Il était vêtu d'une nuisette transparente rouge tout ce qu'il y a de plus féminin (l'horreur) et une robe de chambre également rouge.

L'humain s'arrêta devant une porte qu'il ouvrit et l'incita à y entrer. Nagi prit une grande inspiration puis expira avant d'y pénétrer. Elle était plus grande, deux fois plus grande que celle dans laquelle il avait précédemment séjourné mais dans le même style d'emplacement des meubles. Le lit était encore plus grand (se qu'il croyait impossible) et était couvert par de draps de soi blanche. Ce qui lui arracha un sourire. L'on mettait des draps blancs pour avoir la confirmation de la virginité de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle se mariait. Cela ne risquait pas d'être son cas vu qu'il était un homme. Après son inspection il se tourna vers Hanataro.

\- Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, faite moi mander grâce à cette clochette. Dit-il en désignant la dite clochette sur la table de chevet.

Le bleuté acquiesça et Hanataro se retira. Il partit s'asseoir sur le lit pour le tester. Il était très moelleux. Puis se leva pour s'approcher de la baie vitrée. Le jardin sur lequel il donnait était éclairé par des lanternes donc il pu apprécier la vue. Il essayait de penser à autre chose que ce qui allait se passer (très bientôt) dans cette chambre. Il admira encore la vue avant de partir s'asseoir au milieu du lit, les jambes remonter vers son torse. Ses yeux se visèrent sur la porte et il attendit.

CCC

Byakuya avait aperçu Nagi quitter la fête avec l'humain qu'il avait attribué à ses services. Il fixa encore un moment l'endroit où il l'avait vu disparaître avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur les paroles de son interlocuteur. Il prit congé de celui-ci quand il vit Hideki Ryuga venir dans sa direction et alla à sa rencontre.

\- Hideki-dono, j'espère que la fête est à vos aises?

\- Oui elle l'est, mais ce n'est point les humeurs de cette fête qui me mène jusqu'à vous.

Byakuya haussa un sourcil, sceptique.

\- Alors qu'elle objet vous mène-t-il jusqu'à moi?

\- Je voudrais m'entretenir avec vous à propos de mon fils.

\- Bien. Dit-il avant de le mener un peu à l'écart, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Que voulez-vous me dire à propos de **mon** calice?

\- Je voulais simplement vous féliciter de nouveau pour votre union. Dit-il ne relevant pas la note de possession dans la voix de Byakuya.

\- Je vous en remercie.

\- Mais surtout pour vous rappeler que j'ai mis mon bien le plus précieux entre vos mains et que je ne tolérerai pas des écarts de comportement de votre part envers lui. Dit-il d'un regard devenu subitement très dur. Takayanagi est encore jeune et d'une innocence sans borne. Il ne connais encore rien à la vie. Je vous offre toute ma confiance et espère fortement que vous respectiez le serment que vous avez jadis prêter devant toutes ses personnes venues des quatre coins du monde pour assister à votre mariage.

\- Si c'est cela qui vous préoccupe je vous rassure en prêtant de nouveau serment devant vous. Dit-il d'une voix calme, soutenant le regard pesant de son aîné. Je jure respect, fidélité et protection à Takayanagi. Je l'aimerai et le chérirai quelque soit les circonstances pour le temps que les dieux m'accorderont à ses côtés. Et même après ma mort ou la sienne, je continuerai de l'aimer.

L'expression de Ryuga se fit moins dur après les paroles de son beau-fils.

\- Me suis-je montrer digne de votre confiance?

\- En effet, vous m'avez convaincu.

\- J'en suis fort heureux.

\- Maintenant que je suis rassuré face à vos intentions, je vous informe également de mon retrait.

\- Vous vous en allez si tôt? La fête vient à peine de commencer.

\- Malheureusement oui, il se fait tard. Nous avons prit la route très tôt ce matin et je ne vous cache pas que j'en suis épuisé.

\- Je vois, permettez moi alors de vous accompagner jusqu'à votre véhicule.

Le chef du clan Hideki acquiesça et tous deux se dirigèrent vers la nuée de personnes pour chercher les autres membres de la petite famille pour pouvoir quitter la réception.

CCC

L'attente était insupportable, cela faisait plus d'une heure que le bleuté fixait cette maudite porte qui refusait de s'ouvrit sur l'objet de son désir. Il commençait à sentir la fatigue le gagner alors qu'il était immobile au milieu du lit. Mais son attente fit récompensé quand il vit enfin la porte s'ouvrir. Il se figea quand il vit Byakuya pénétrer dans la pièce. Ce dernier lança un regard circulaire dans la pièce puis ses yeux se posèrent sur lui. Nagi frissonna. Il avait changé de tenu et portait désormais un Yakuta blanc. Le brun ferma la porte derrière lui et resta dans l'entrée. Le bleuté descendit du lit et Byakuya se rapprocha de lui. Quand ils firent face à face, il posa sa main sur la joue de son cadet. Nagi posa sa main sur la sienne et poussa un peu plus son visage contre celle-ci en fermant les yeux.

\- Si tu ne te sents pas prêt pour ce soir, je peux attendre.

Le bleuté ouvrit ses yeux pour les ancrer dans les siens.

\- Merci de vous en inquiétez mais je veux partager ce moment avec vous.

Byakuya lui sourit puis l'embrassa en passant ses bras autour de sa taille. Le baiser fut langoureux et passionné mais le plus âgé y mit fin. Il fit glisser la robe de chambre de ses épaules qui tomba au sol dans un bruit étouffé. Il reprit ses lèvres avec les siennes tout en détachant les lanières de la musette. Le vêtement glissa du corps du plus petit, rejoignant l'autre vêtements au sol. Le brun cessa de l'embrasser et laissa ses yeux courir sur le corps de son calice. Nagi était rouge écrevisse et fuyait son regard tandis que Byakuya se délectait de la vue avec un air appréciateur. Le corps du bleuté était finement musclé, cela était à peine visible, ses hanches était étroite comme celles d'une femme et sa peau était légèrement pâle. Ses jambes étaient fines et longues. Il possédait vraiment tout pour plaire. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le sous-vêtement en soie que le plus petit portait toujours. Le rythme du coeur du bleuté s'accéléra quand le brun posa sa main sur sa taille, la caressant avant de la faire glisser sur son dernier rempart de vêtements. Il le fit également glisser sur ses jambes fines. Nagi était plus que gêner. Non seulement parce qu'il était nu sous le regard scruteur de Byakuya mais également parce qu'il avait un peu honte de son corps qu'il ne trouvait en rien attrayant.

Le chef du clan Kuchiki accrocha son regard avant de passer ses bras autour de son corps et de l'embrasser passionnément. Nagi s'accrocha à son yakuta en collant son corps à celui robuste de son alpha. Les mains de ce dernier quittèrent son dos pour agripper fermement les fesses de son calice qui lâcha un couinement dans le baiser. Il les tripotait aisément puis le souleva et le bleuté entoura sa taille de ses jambes et son cou de ses bras. Il les mena jusqu'au lit où il les allongea, lui au-dessus de son calice. Il mit un terme au baiser et se redressa pour observer son soumis. Ses cheveux s'étaient étalés sur l'oreiller telle une oréol autour se sa tête, sa respiration était allaitante et ses yeux brumeux. Le plus petit voulut sceller leurs lèvres mais Byakuya l'esquiva en se redressant encore plus faisant tomber les mains du bleuté de part et d'autre de sa tête. Il défit son yakuta et le fit tomber au pied du lit, dévoilant son corps à son cadet. Après inspection Nagi en tira une conclusion des plus hâtive, son alpha était vraiment magnifique. Il se redressa et posa sa main sur son torse, tâtant ses muscles. Son regard fit son ascension vers le bas et il retint un gémissement horrifié quand celui-ci se posa sur son sexe.

Ok, pas qu'il en avait vu beaucoup pendant sa courte durée de vie mais il était sûr d'une chose. ÇA, ÇA N'ALLAIT PAS PASSER!! Sérieux, si il comptait le prendre, il pouvait toujours rêver. Il passait son tour. Son propre membre faisait pâle figure face au sien. Pas qu'il était petit non bien au contraire, le sien avait une taille **normal** pour un jeune homme de son âge. Mais là, il tirait sa révérence. Il avait déjà la douleur qu'il ressentirai après l'acte en tête.

Byakuya, qui l'avait vu pâlir face à ses attributs, ne put s'empêcher de rire.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il en relevant la tête de son cadet avec son doigt sur son menton, je ferai attention.

Nagi lui lança un regard peu convaincu avant de fixer de nouveau son membre. Le brun soupira en le poussant pour qu'il s'allonge sur le lit.

\- Tout va bien se passer.

\- C'est vous qui le dites. Contra-t-il le moins coopératif possible.

\- Aie confiance en moi.

\- J'ai confiance en vous mais pas en ce que vous avez entre les jambes.

Le brun sourit devant sa réparti avant de l'embrasser. Nagi caressait le torse de l'homme en face de lui puis il passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Byakuya posa sa main sur son membre et se mit à le masturber. Le bleuté coupa le baiser en gémissant, rejetant sa tête en arrière. Le plus âgé en profita pour descendre dans son cou, l'embrassant,le mordillant, le léchant. L'autre frissonnait tout en gémissant, la sensation de la pression sur son sexe plus la bouche de Byakuya dans son cou était tout simplement divine. Il descendit toujours en mordillant et léchant le corps frissonnant de plaisir. Il se redressa tout en continuant de le caresser. Il le regarda un moment avant de se pencher sur lui pour atteindre la table de chevet et en sortit d'un des tiroirs du lubrifiant. Il lâcha le sexe du bleuté pour ouvrit la petite bouteille. L'absence de caresse eut au moins l'effet de le reconnecter avec la terre. Il ouvrit les yeux pour lancer un regard interrogateur et suppliant à son alpha. Byakuya prit ses cuisses entre ses mains et les remonta avant d'induire ses doigts du liquide froid. Il le réchauffa avec ses doigts. Quand le brun se mit à caresser son entrée avec ceux-ci, Nagi se crispa.

\- Détend toi. Murmura-t-il à l'oreille de bleuté alors qu'il s'était penché sur lui.

Nagi obtempera et essaya de se détendre le plus possible. Le voyant complètement détendu, Byakuya introduit un doigt en lui et attendit un moment avant de le faire bouger. La sensation était étrange mais pas déplaisante. Le brun continuait de faire jouer son doigt en lui pour le détendre alors que Nagi s'était mis à caresser son torse pour se distraire de ce qui se passait plus bas. Quand il ajouta un doigt, le bleuté se cambra violemment en lâchant un gémissement plaintif, partager entre douleur et surprise. Il empoigna les draps, les serrant fortement pour essayer de supporter la douleur. C'était plus que désagréable et il ferma les yeux en se mordant les lèvres. Byakuya continua de bouger ses doigts en lui pour le détendre malgré le faite qu'il avait remarqué que son calice en souffrait. Il s'était mit en quête d'un point en lui qui lui ferai voir des étoiles.

\- Je vous en prie... retirez les. Dit-il d'une voix tremblante.

\- Détend toi Nagi, la douleur va passer et tu te sentiras mieux.

Il acquiesça et fit de son mieux pour se détendre. Le brun se saisit de son membre et le caressa pour qu'il se concentre sur autre chose que ses doigts en lui. Nagi lâcha un petit soupire, signe que traitement sur son sexe faisait l'effet estompé. Puis il sentit le bleuté se tendre en lâchant un gémissement de pur plaisir. Il en sourit et massa un peu plus la prostate de son cadet avant d'ajouter un autre doigt. Il ondulait le bassin en laissait échapper des gémissement qu'il ne se savait pas capable de pousser.

Byakuya lâcha le sexe de son calice pour appliquer du lubrifiant sur le sien. Il entoura son sexe de sa main et fit de lent va et vient en soupirant de contentement. Puis il retira ses doigts sous un gémissement plaintif du plus petit mais le remplaça par son membre. Les yeux de Nagi s'étaient écarquillés sous la douleur de l'intrusion et Byakuya eut le loisir de voir les yeux de son soumis qui avaient viré au bleu fluorescent. Plus son alpha s'enfonçait en lui, plus il se contractait. Le bleuté se redressa et passa ses bras autour de son cou, s'accrochant à lui. Le brun poussa plus loin en lui et le bleuté se tendit avant de mordre allègrement son épaule. Tous ses muscles étaient tendus à cause de la douleur et Byakuya passa sa main dans son dos pour l'apaiser et reprit son sexe en main. Quand il fut totalement en lui, il cessa tout mouvement pour qu'il s'habitue à sa présence. Du sang s'échappait de sa blessure et Nagi se mit à boire. Il se détendit au furent et à mesure qu'il s'abreuvait. Le remarquant, le chef du clan Kuchiki se mit à bouger faisant des va et vient en lui. Le désir coula de nouveau dans ses veines alors qu'il rejetait sa tête en arrière en se cambrant. Il haletait et gémissait bruyamment. Byakuya l'allongea sur le lit, se retira et s'enfonça violemment en lui.

\- Aaaahhh!!!!

Byakuya se délectait des expressions extatiques de son soumis alors qu'il criait de plaisir la tête rejeté en arrière sur l'oreiller, les yeux fermés. Il accéléra la cadence après avoir largement écarté ses jambes. Nagi lâcha un couinement de surprise en lui griffant le dos. La blessure se ferma automatiquement. Il ouvrit les yeux et lança un regard brûlant à son alpha qui ne put s'empêcher de prendre d'assaut ses lèvres dans un baiser sulfureux.

\- Kuchiki-sa...

\- Byakuya. Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Nagi mordilla sa lèvre tout en accompagnant ses mouvements de hanches.

\- Bya... Byakuya-sama. Plus... plus fort. Gémit-il.

Le brun accéda à sa demande et le prit si violemment qu'il le faisait décoller du lit à chaque coup de rein. Il prit son membre en main et exerça une pression qui fit crier le bleuté. Le brun ancra son regard bleu glace fluorescent dans celui du plus petit avant de fendre sur sa nuque et de le mordre. Nagi poussa un cri silencieux en jouissant se déversant entre leurs deux corps. Encore sous l'effet de l'orgasme, sa bouche était grande ouvert laissant voir ses canines et ses yeux étaient plissés.

Byakuya maintint le bassin de son calice contre le lit et accéléra encore ses mouvements voulant aussi atteindre le point du non retour. Après quelques va et vient, dans un puissant grognement, il jouit à son tour au plus profond du bleuté. Il s'affala sur son cadet qui l'entoura de ses bras. Tous deux haletaient et l'on entendait que leurs respirations sifflantes dans toute la pièce.

Nagi passait lentement ses doigts dans les cheveux de Byakuya, massant son cuir chevelure. Celui-ci poussa un soupira de plaisir. Il restèrent encore un petit moment dans cette position avant que le brun ne se redresse. Il se retira du plus petit qui en gémit et s'allongea à ses côtés pour le prendre dans ses bras. Le bleuté ne se fit pas prier et alla se blottir contre son alpha.

Nagi venait de vivre la plus belle expérience de sa vie. Il rougit en repensant au comportement obscène qu'il avait eu de cela quelques minutes. Byakuya devait sûrement le prendre pour un dépravé. Il se demandait si le brun avait autant aimé se moment que lui.

\- Arrête de réfléchir autant, commença l'alpha, je vois presque la fumée s'échapper de ta tête.

Les rougeurs sur les joues du plus petit se firent plus vives.

\- Repose toi.

Il fit un signe positif de la tête et ferma les yeux. Il s'endormit au bout de quelques minutes et Byakuya en fit de même après lui.

CCC

Ce furent les rayons de soleil sur son visage qui réveillèrent Nagi le lendemain. Il grogna un peu en se tournant dans l'autre sens pour échapper à la caresse du soleil. Il essaya de se rendormir mais peine perdu, le sommeil l'avait déjà quitté. Il soupira avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Il observa à pièce dans laquelle il était avant de comprendre qu'il se trouvait dans la chambre nuptiale. Il rougit au souvenir de la veille et chercha des yeux le brun. Après inspection, il compris que son alpha n'était plus dans leur chambre ce qui le déçu un peu. Il avait espéré se réveiller dans les bras de celui-ci. Il voulut se redresser mais se figea en lâchant un gémissement de douleur. Le mal qui lui vrillait le bas du dos était lancinant. Il comprenait un peu vu la manière dont Byakuya s'était déchaîné en lui, tout d'un coup il ne trouvait plus l'acte si plaisant que ça.

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par Hanataro qui entrait dans la pièce.

\- Bonjour, Nagi-sama.

Le bleuté ne se donna même pas la peine de lui répondre trop prit par la douleur de ses reins.

\- Vous vous portez bien?

Le vampire lui lança un regard noir, quand il sentit une pointe d'amusement dans la voix de son serviteur. Ce dernier voyait très bien qu'il n'était au meilleur de sa forme. Cet humain se donnait vraiment trop de liberté, même chez ses parents, les domestiques le taquinaient à chaque fois qu'ils en avaient l'occasion. Il leur offrait trop d'opportunités vu qu'il ne les réprimandait jamais.

\- Au lieu de te moquer fait moi couler un bain.

L'humain gloussa en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Nagi descendit tant bien que mal du matelas en essayant de faire le moins de mouvement possible. Il avisa de la robe de chambre qui était à quelques mètres de lui mais ne sentit pas la force monter en lui pour aller la récupérer. Hanataro refit irruption dans la pièce et sans un mot se rapprocha du vampire pour l'aider à se mettre debout. Nagi s'accrocha à lui et il marchèrent jusqu'à la salle d'eau où Hanataro l'aida à entrer dans le bassin d'eau. Le bleuté soupira de contentement en s'asseyant (non sans une pointe de douleur) dans l'eau chaude. Il appréciait les effets de l'eau sur son corps qui dénouait ses muscles et amoindrissait la douleur. Il sentit les mains d'Hanataro sur ses épaules qui le massait.

\- Hanataro?

\- Oui, Nagi-sama?

\- Es-ce que mon donneur est arrivé?

\- Oui, il est arrivé hier en même temps que vos parents.

\- Pourrais-tu aller le chercher s'il-te-plaît? Je veux que ce soit lui qui s'occupe de moi ce matin.

\- Il sera fait selon vos désirs, Nagi-sama. Dit-il avant de sortir de la salle d'eau.

Le bleuté resta à attendre tranquillement en jouant avec la mousse de son bain. Dix minutes plus tard, Ulquiorra fit son entrée suivit de Hanataro. Le brun se dirigea immédiatement vers lui. Ulquiorra était le seul bien qu'il possédait que le conseil avait accepté qu'il emmène avec lui vu que les vêtements et autres lui serait fournis ici par le couturier de la famille Kuchiki.

\- Bonjour Ulquiorra.

\- Bonjour Nagi-sama. Lui dit-il de sa voix sans émotions.

Le donneur s'assit sur ses genoux près de lui.

\- As-tu fait bon voyage hier?

\- Oui.

\- As-tu assisté au mariage? Demanda-t-il en se retournant pour le regarder.

\- Oui, j'y est assisté.

\- Alors, tes impressions.

\- En quoi mes impressions vous seront utiles? Je n'ai pas vraiment mon mot à dire.

\- Tes paroles ont toujours eut beaucoup d'importance pour moi, tu le sais. Dit-il en posant sa main sur celle de l'humain.

Hanataro, qui regardait la scène de le loin, trouvait cette situation étrange. Si il ne savait pas que le vampire était marié et que Ulquiorra n'était que son donneur, il pourrait presque croire qu'ils étaient amants.

Ulquiorra fini par lui dire son point de vue et restèrent un moment à parler de tout et de rien avant que Nagi, après s'être lavé, ne sorte du bain. Hanataro se rapprocha d'eux avec une serviette et la confia au brun. Celui-ci essuya son vampire et l'aida à enfiler un yakuta vert pomme. Il repartir dans la chambre qui avait été au préalable rangé. Un petit déjeuné garni attendait tranquillement sur la tablette dans le petit salon. Hanataro se retira, laissant le vampire avec son donneur.

\- As-tu manger?

\- Oui.

Il attrapa la main de Ulquiorra et le mena jusqu'à l'un des fauteuils ou il l'assit. Le bleuté se plaça à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Le brun passa ses bras autour de sa taille pour le maintenir en lui présentant sa nuque. Nagi lécha la parti du cou de ce dernier qu'il s'apprêtait à mordre alors que l'humain fermait les yeux sous la double sensation des lèvres et des mains de son vampire dans ses cheveux. Il mordilla encore un peu cette peau avant d'enfoncer ces cros dans sa carotide. La satisfaction qu'il éprouvait en buvant à la veine de Ulquiorra était telle qu'il n'aurait pas supporté de ne plus l'avoir à ses côtés. Son sang était de loin le plus délicieux qu'il avait goûté et était facilement devenu accro. De plus, ce dernier était de bonne compagnie en plus d'être facile à vivre. Il sourit contre sa nuque quand il entendit Ulquiorra gémir et resserrer son étreinte autour de son corps. Nagi prit encore quelques gorgées puis retira ses canines de la peau tendre. Il léchait les deux petites blessures en se délectant des mouvements du torse de son humain sous sa respiration saccadée. Quand elles furent guéries, il se redressa pour le regarder dans les yeux. Le brun le fixait avec un regard brumeux tout en essayant de calmer sa respiration. Puis Nagi regarda ses lèvres, il avait envie de l'embrasser. Il le faisait souvent quand l'envie le prenait tout comme l'envie de prendre son donneur. C'était fréquent chez les vampires d'avoir du désire sexuel après s'être nourri, d'où le fait que beaucoup d'entre eux avait des harem d'humain.

Mais Nagi n'était jamais allé plus loin avec lui qu'un baiser passionné. Cela arrivait à tout le monde d'où le faite que l'on ne pouvait en déduire la sexualité de quelqu'un a partir de cela.

Ulquiorra dût percevoir son envie vu qu'il se rapprocha pour limiter la distance entre leurs lèvres. Mais le bleuté posa un doigt sur ses lèvres avec un sourire désolé. Il doutait fort que Byakuya apprécie le faite qu'il soit si intime avec un humain. Les Alphas était très possessif avec tous ce qui leur appartenaient et Nagi était à peu près sûr qu'il serait capable de lui attribuer quelqu'un d'autre juste pour s'assurer qu'il n'est pas d'écart de comportement.

Le brun parut déçu mais ne protesta pas. Le vampire l'embrassa sur le front en lui commandant de manger un peu pour récupérer les forces perdu.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Plus de dix années s'étaient écoulées depuis le mariage de Byakuya et de Takayanagi. Tous deux vivaient heureux, et le conseil du clan Kuchiki était plus que satisfait de leur choix concernant le calice de leur seigneur étant donnéque celui-ci remplissait et exécutait à merveille toutes les missions et les tâches qu'on lui confiait. Il s'occupait des transactions de marchandises locales de leur clan et de celles de la famille Hideki avec les pays voisins en plus de s'adonner à coeur joie à la satisfaction des besoins du peuple sur leur territoire. Ce qui avait considérablement augmenté les revenus des deux clans et personne ne s'en plaignait. De temps en temps, le bleuté partait rejoindre sa famille pour passer la journée ou un week-end. À défaut de partir les voir pour prendre des nouvelles, il jouait les intermédiaires entre les deux familles. Pour lui sa vie était parfaite, il ne pouvait rêver de mieux. Mais tout rêve a une fin et c'est exactement ce qui passa ce jour de printemps dans la demeure Kuchiki.

Takayanagi avait passé toute la matinée avec Byakuya qui avait eu diverses réunions où son avis avait été nécessaire. Mais à la suite du dîner et après avoir vérifié que tous les documents ayant pour objet l'exportation de tissus avec le pays voisin étaient en règle, il partit rejoindre Ulquiorra dans ses appartements. Quand il y pénétra, il remarqua immédiatement l'absence de son humain mais il l'aperçut à travers la baie vitrée. Il était assis entre les fleurs et lisait un livre. Il marcha lentement vers le mur de verre et l'ouvrit. Le brun leva ses yeux vers lui mais au lieu de venir à sa rencontre, il reporta son regard sur son livre. Le bleuté ne s'en offusqua pas et le rejoignit. Il s'allongea à côté de lui et posa sa tête sur ses cuisses. Ulquiorra lui fit la lecture alors que Takayanagi buvait ses paroles, son corps se détendant au fil de la lecture de son donneur. Mais ce moment fut interrompu par Hanataro qui venait de faire irruption dans le jardin.

\- Nagi-sama? L'appela-t-il.

\- Qu'y a-t-il Hanataro? Demanda-t-il les yeux toujours fermés.

\- Kuchiki-sama sollicite votre présence dans l'immédiat.

Nagi ouvrit les yeux à cause de l'intonation de la voix de son serviteur. Il se redressa pour observer son visage et haussa un sourcil en voyant son regard fuyant et contrarié.

\- Que se passe-t-il mon ami?

\- Vous devriez vous dépêcher. Dit-il d'une voix hâtive.

Cette fois-ci Nagi fronça les sourcils et se leva non sans avoir embrassé Ulquiorra sur le front et s'en alla. Grâce au lien qui les unissait il repéra facilement son alpha qui était dans le petit salon de l'aile est de la demeure mais sentit une autre présence. Quand il entra dans la pièce il fut surpris par la tension qui y régnait et fronça un peu plus ses sourcils en sentant le soudain malaise de son alpha même si son visage ne laissait filtrer aucune expression.

Byakuya était assis sur un fauteuil et il y avait un femme en face de lui. Il se figea en posant les yeux sur celle-ci. Elle était le portrait craché de Rukia, en plus mature mais elle lui ressemblait de toutes pièces. De sa coupe de cheveux à ses yeux bleu sombre. Des courbes fines de son corps à la petite taille menue de celle-ci. Quand il reprit ses esprits, il se dirigea d'un pas lent vers Byakuya et s'assit à sa droite.

Un silence lourd s'installa dans la pièce mais Nagi ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer leur invitée. Se demandant si cette dernière était un membre de la famille biologique de Rukia ou si elle était tout simplement un sosie.

\- Nagi, je te présente Hisana Luisenbarn, la fille unique de Baraggan Luisenbarn.

Nagi acquiesça. Il avait déjà vu l'alpha en question. Byakuya avait signé un traité avec lui il y a de cela un an et Baraggan Luisenbarn était devenu un associé qui s'avérait très important.

\- Je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance, Luisenbarn-san.

\- Le sentiment est partagé.

\- Que nous vaut l'honneur de votre présence dans notre humble demeure?

Il lut de la surprise dans le regard de l'autre bêta alors que le brun à ses côtés s'était tendu. Il lui lança un regard perplexe avant de le reporter sur son alpha dont le malaise venait de s'agrandir.

\- Kuchiki-sama?

Ce dernier posa son regard sur lui avant de pousser un léger soupir puis de poser sa main sur la sienne.

\- Nagi, Hisana est présente ici parce que... parce qu'elle va devenir mon calice.

Le corps du plus petit se contracta alors que son sang se glaçait dans ses veines. Il ne pouvait pas y croire, pas maintenant. Son monde s'effondra tel un château de cartes à cette réalité. Byakuya ne put réprimer une grimace face au profond désarroi et le fort sentiment de trahison qu'il percevait chez son calice. Le regard du bleuté était livide quand ses yeux se posèrent sur la brune. Et sans plus attendre il se leva et quitta la pièce, sans écouter les appels de son alpha.

Il traversa les couloirs du bâtiment telle une ombre et pénétra dans leur chambre. Nagi se retint, au dernier moment, de prendre l'un des vases importés de Chine et de le fracasser contre un mur. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir derrière lui et se retourna pour lancer un regard noir à Byakuya.

\- Quand comptiez-vous me le dire? Je parie qu'elle est venue en traître et vous a pris de court.

\- Maintenant tu le sais c'est tout ce qui compte. Répondit Byakuya tout à fait impassible.

\- "C'est tout ce qui compte", vous n'avez que cela à me dire. Dit-il se retenant de hurler.

Le bleuté était la plupart du temps maître de ses émotions mais là, il était en colère. Byakuya n'avait même pas l'air d'être désolé et il ne sentait à travers le lien que du soulagement.

\- Depuis quand la voyez-vous?

\- Nagi cela n'a pas d'im...

\- Depuis quand!!! Cria-t-il, commençant à perdre patience.

Byakuya fronça les sourcils, n'appréciant guère le ton sur lequel son calice lui parlait. Il comprenait certes que ce dernier soit énervé mais de là à clamer ainsi.

\- Un peu plus de sept mois.

Les yeux du bleuté s'ouvrirent comme des soucoupes. Depuis si longtemps, il lui avait caché cela depuis si longtemps. Et il n'avait pas remarqué, n'avait rien sentit. Cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose. Son alpha n'avait pas respecté la promesse qu'ils s'étaient faite. Soit de tout se dire et de ne jamais se mentir uniquement si cela était vraiment nécessaire et que l'autre ne devait pas être au parfum. Et pour finir, de ne jamais fermer son esprit à l'autre ou de filtrer des sentiments pour que son partenaire ne perçoive que ce qu'il voulait bien qu'il perçoive. Chose que le bleuté n'avait jamais faite jusqu'à présent. Il eut une soudaine envie de vomir, les larmes piquaient ses yeux. Il se sentait tellement trahi. Il fit des pas en arrière et quand il buta contre le sommier du lit, il s'y assit et baissa la tête.

\- Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit? Demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

\- Pour ne pas te voir dans l'état dans lequel tu es en ce moment. Répondit Byakuya qui percevait clairement les sentiments contradictoires de son bêta comme s'ils étaient les siens.

\- Je m'y étais préparé, je voulais juste que vous soyez honnête avec moi le moment où vous désireriez prendre un autre calice.

Il sentit le lit s'affaisser à ses côtés.

\- Nagi, commença son alpha en passant sa main dans ses cheveux, ne te rends pas malade pour une telle futilité.

\- Une futilité, UNE FUTILITÉ !!!! Vous décidez de prendre un autre calice sans me consulter et vous pensez que je vais gentiment me soumettre et vous féliciter!! Dit-il rouge de colère, ses yeux ayant virés au fluorescent. Vous allez vous nourrir de quelqu'un d'autre que moi et vous voulez que je m'en réjouisse!!

\- Baisse d'un ton Nagi, je ne tolérerai pas que tu me parles de la sorte. Calme toi, tout se passera bien.

\- Rien ne se passera bien, vous m'avez menti!! Hurla-t-il en se levant pour se placer devant lui. Je vous croyais digne de confiance mais vous n'êtes qu'un vil menteur.

Les yeux de Byakuya devinrent fluorescents et de la colère y était lisible. Et il exerça une forte pression avec son aura d'alpha sur le bleuté et celui-ci lâcha un couinement de douleur en faisant quelques pas en arrière.

\- Suffit, dit-il d'une voix froide et ferme, arrête de te comporter comme un enfant capricieux et regarde les réalités en face. Je ne l'ai pas choisie mais le conseil oui. Je ne l'ai pas rencontrée de gaieté de coeur car je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi n'en doute pas. Les sages pensent qu'il est grand temps que je donne un héritier à notre famille et je n'ai pas pu dire non. Je ne te l'ai pas dit parce que j'étais sûr que tu allais en souffrir. Certes tu ne me l'aurais pas montré mais je l'aurais senti.

Il cessa d'oppresser son calice et se leva pour le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Je n'aurais pas supporté de te voir souffrir.

Nagi, dont la colère ne faisait que croître au fil des secondes, se laissa faire. C'était la première fois que son alpha lui faisait du mal volontairement en dix ans de vie commune. Et cela à cause d'une femme qui sortait de nul part pour créer des étincelles dans son couple. Byakuya sentait la colère du bleuté qui ne faisait que prendre de l'ampleur et percevait également de la douleur. Il s'en voulait un peu d'avoir fait du mal à son bien le plus précieux mais il ne pouvait pas laisser son soumis lui manquer ainsi de respect.

\- Et là, commença-t-il d'une voix tout aussi froide que celle du brun précédemment, pensez-vous toujours que votre décision était la plus appropriée pour cette situation? Vous ressentez ce que je ressens en ce moment, suis-je heureux d'apprendre que vous vous êtes comporté en égoïste, m'avez menti et par-dessus tout m'avez volontairement fermé votre esprit pour ne pas que j'apprenne vos sombres desseins?

L'alpha resserra son étreinte. Il savait qu'il avait mal agit mais c'était la seule solution qui lui avait effleuré l'esprit sur le coup. Son coeur se serra en sentant la profonde déception de la part de son calice.

\- Je sais que j'aurais dû t'en faire part et j'en suis désolé.

C'était pas tout les jours qu'un alpha avouait de son plein gré qu'il était en faute. Les Alphas sont généralement trop fiers pour reconnaître leurs erreurs. Chose qu'il appréciait grandement chez Byakuya. Il savait reconnaître ses égarements et en assumait pleinement les conséquences. Mais ses excuses ne baissèrent en rien la fureur de son cadet. Il est vrai que ce dernier était tout sauf rancunier, mais il y avait de nombreuses choses que Nagi laissait passer et d'autres non.

Le bleuté se dégagea de son étreinte et se retourna sans lui accorder un regard.

\- Allons la rejoindre, nous ne pouvons faire attendre ainsi une invitée. Affirma-t-il alors qu'il s'éloignait.

Byakuya se mordit la langue mais accepta de le suivre à contrecœur. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle, ils partirent s'asseoir sous le regard interrogateur de Hisana. Cette dernière avait perçu la tension qu'il y avait entre eux au moment où ils étaient entrés dans la pièce.

\- Excusez mes manières j'ai été surpris vu que Kuchiki-sama ne m'a point informé sur votre venue et également sur le rôle que vous allez bientôt occuper. Dit-il d'un voix tranquille plus que fausse si on en jugeait par son sourire un peu crispé.

\- C'est moi qui devrait m'excuser, je n'ai point prévenu notre alpha de ma venue.

Le regard de Nagi s'assombrit, sans vraiment le vouloir, à la mention du "notre alpha". A croire qu'elle l'avait dit exprès pour le provoquer. Byakuya posa sa main sur la sienne pour le calmer mais il ne fit aucun mouvement hostile envers l'autre bêta ni envers l'alpha dont il avait la forte envie de dégager la main traîtresse.

\- Quelle est donc l'objet de votre venue? Demanda Byakuya ignorant les sentiments négatifs de son calice.

\- Mon père souhaiterait avoir la date finale de notre union, vu qu'il va se déplacer dans deux lunes. (un mois et demi)

\- Je vois, mais n'ayez crainte, les sages et moi-même avons décidé que notre mariage se déroulera dans trois semaines.

Le corps de Nagi se tendit alors qu'il posait ses yeux sur Byakuya. Il n'arrivait pas à le croire. Alors si cette femme n'était pas venue aujourd'hui, il l'aurait peut-être appris quelques jours avant le jour J voire même le jour J. Son regard se chargea de tristesse. Comment avait-il pu le lui cacher? Le bleuté était vraiment déçu. Il avait envie de quitter cette salle mais il ne voulait pas montrer un seul signe de faiblesse. Il ne la connaissait pas donc n'avait aucune idée sur ses intentions et ne voulait pas, malgré leur différent actuel, mettre Byakuya dans l'embarras.

\- Très bien, je l'en informerai. Puis elle se tourna vers lui. J'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous, c'est la première fois que nous nous rencontrons et j'aimerais faire la connaissance de la personne avec qui je devrai partager Kuchiki-sama.

Il n'avait aucunement envie de la connaître. Mais il se força à accepter sa proposition quand il sentit le regard du brun sur lui. Byakuya se retira, les laissant tous les deux. De toute manière il avait plusieurs affaires à régler avant la fin de la journée. Un silence pesant s'installa, Nagi regardant l'autre bêta avec méfiance.

\- Je ne vous imaginais pas du tout comme cela. commença-t-elle le regardant de haut en bas.

Il ne répondit rien, se contentant de la fixer.

\- Je suis un peu déçue. Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il vous trouve.

Nagi haussa un sourcil face à l'insulte non dissimulée. C'est qu'elle le provoquait en plus.

\- Il a vraiment dû être obligé de vous épouser. Qui voudrait épouser un enfant, aussi haute soit sa lignée.

Le regard de Nagi se fit polaire, l'une des réactions qu'il avait prise chez son alpha.

\- Et vous pensez être une meilleure candidate que moi avec tous les artifices que vous avez en plus de votre langue de vipère. Je ne vous garantis rien mais vos faux semblants risquent de plus l'irriter que le charmer.

Le regard apaisant qu'elle arborait depuis le début de leur interaction devint venimeux.

\- Dix années à ses côtés ne valent rien, cela est bien l'équivalent de dix minutes. Vous ne devriez pas vous en vanter, je les balayerai d'un revers de main. Vous n'avez été qu'un substitut, vous n'avez fait que préparer le terrain le temps que je me présente. Ne pensez pas avoir de l'importance pour cette prestigieuse famille. Vous n'êtes rien, incapable de lui donner un enfant. De nous deux, j'aurais plus de valeurs et ils se rendront tous compte que vous lier à Kuchiki-sama était une erreur.

Nagi bouillonnait de rage, si elle n'avait pas été une femme il lui aurait déjà arraché la tête. Il n'était pas un adepte de la violence mais cette femme lui donnait des envies de meurtre. Il essaya de se calmer du mieux qu'il put, se retenant de bondir sur sa rivale. Il ne devait pas se mêler dans la fange avec elle.

\- Je ne répondrai pas à vos provocations, ce serait m'abaisser à votre niveau. Commença-t-il. Peu importe les méthodes que vous utiliserez pour l'éloigner de moi, tout cela ne sera que de l'énergie dépensée pour rien. Il m'aime et peu importe la situation dans laquelle nous nous trouverons bientôt, il n'aura d'yeux que pour moi. Notez qu'il a accepté de vous prendre pour calice que parce qu'il est indispensable de donner un héritier à cette famille. Si j'eus été dans la capacité de lui en donner, il n'aurait jamais posé ne serait-ce que l'ombre d'un regard sur vous. Alors arrêtez de vous nourrir de faux espoirs, vous ne faites et ne ferez jamais le poids. Enuméra-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux. Yeux qui actuellement lançaient des éclairs.

\- Tout ce que vous venez d'énumérer je vous l'accorde. Mais vous êtes bien trop confiant. Votre chute ne sera que plus réjouissante.

Nagi ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de la fixer avec une expression fermée. Il la détestait déjà. Lui, qui avait cru qu'il allait faire de son mieux pour pouvoir s'entendre avec le second bêta de son alpha, était loin de vouloir faire ami-ami avec ce vautour.

\- Sur ce, je me retire. dit-elle en se levant.

Il n'esquissa même pas un geste pour la raccompagner jusqu'à la sortie. Hisana lui lança un dernier regard haineux et plein de défi avant de quitter la pièce. Nagi n'essaya même pas de savoir où elle allait, il se leva après quelques minutes, le temps de paraître maître de lui et se dirigea vers la chambre de Ulquiorra. Il entra sans frapper et tomba sur son donneur qui lisait toujours assis cette fois-ci sur l'un des fauteuils meublant la pièce. Celui-ci leva les yeux vers lui et fronça les sourcils. Il le comprenait un peu, l'expression de son visage devait être contradictoire. Un mélange de haine, de déception et de résignation.

\- Nagi-sama?

Nagi referma la porte derrière lui et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers lui. Il s'assit près de lui et avant qu'Ulquiorra ne pose une question il s'empara de ses lèvres. L'humain se figea sous la surprise avant de se reprendre et de répondre au baiser de son vampire. Le brun glissa sa main dans les cheveux de Nagi avant de tirer doucement dessus pour lui intimer de redresser un peu plus sa tête. Le bleuté gémit en s'exécutant et ainsi Ulquiorra approfondit leur échange. Il profita au maximum de ce moment parce que son vampire ne l'avait plus embrassé depuis un bon moment déjà. Il devait avouer, même s'il ne le dirait jamais à haute voix, que cela le peinait qu'il n'est plus ce genre d'atmosphère entre eux. Certes Nagi était toujours autant attentionné avec lui mais il y avait des gestes, comme le fait de l'embrasser, qu'il ne faisait presque plus pour ne pas que son alpha se fasse de fausses idées. Alors il n'allait pas rechigner si le bleuté daignait enfin lui accorder ce genre d'attention. Le manque d'air, plus du côté de l'humain, mit fin à leur échange, laissant un Ulquiorra légèrement rouge et un Nagi quelque peu apaisé. Ce dernier mit de l'espace entre eux non pas pour s'éloigner, mais pour pouvoir poser sa tête sur les cuisses de son donneur. Il laissa échapper un soupir et ferma les yeux quand Ulquiorra se mit à masser son cuir chevelu d'une main.

\- Que vous arrive-t-il Nagi-sama? Vous semblez si tendu et énervé à la fois. Cela ne vous ressemble pas.

Un sourire étira les lèvres du plus petit en taille. Il n'y avait que Ulquiorra pour le comprendre aussi bien sans qu'il n'y ait échange de mots.

\- Ce qui m'arrive Ulqui c'est que mon cher alpha va bientôt prendre un nouveau bêta.

Il sentit la main de l'humain s'arrêter prêt de son oreille droite et devina facilement qu'il devait avoir les sourcils froncés par la surprise.

\- Il vous en a parlé, c'est donc la preuve qu'il souhaite être honnête avec vous et vous respecte.

\- Là tu te trompes sur toute la ligne. Dit-il en ouvrant les yeux qui avait d'ailleurs virés au fluorescent et les ancrant dans ceux de jade de son donneur qui en frissonna. Il a fallu que cette femme se pointe à l'improviste et prenne Byakuya-sama de court pour que je l'apprenne.

Là, les yeux d'Ulquiorra s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Il n'aurait jamais cru capable, Kuchiki-sama, de faire ce genre de fourberie.

\- Et quel argument vous a-t-il fourni pour justifier son comportement?

\- Ma sensibilité mentale. Répondit Nagi en riant. Se moquant de l'ironie de la chose.

L'humain savait que son vampire était profondément blessé. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un quelconque lien pour le voir et le percevoir. Il reprit ses caresses sur la tête du vampire avec l'espoir que cela lui ferait oublier un moment sa peine.

\- Je l'aime tellement Ulquiorra. Murmura Nagi en fixant le plafond sans vraiment le voir.

\- Je le sais. Vous devriez en parler de nouveau avec lui. Il a sûrement pris cette décision sur le coup de la hâte.

\- Il me l'a également dit.

\- Vous voyez. Ce n'était sûrement pas son intention de vous tromper. Il a sûrement manqué, sur le moment, de courage et a choisi la solution la plus facile qui est celle de vous mentir.

\- Il a manqué de courage pendant sept mois alors. Dit Nagi sur un ton pas du tout convaincu.

Ulquiorra fronça un peu plus les sourcils.

\- C'est pourtant évident Nagi-sama. Il vous avait déjà menti une fois, il a été difficile pour lui de s'arrêter. Même s'il vous l'avait dit dans la semaine qui suivait, vous auriez comme même été dans cette colère insidieuse.

Le vampire posa ses yeux fluorescents sur lui et médita un moment sur les explications de son donneur.

\- Pourquoi essaies-tu autant de justifier ses actes? Demanda-t-il curieux.

\- Je ne veux pas vous voir souffrir pour si peu. Votre mariage avec Kuchiki-sama tient depuis plus de dix ans. Vous n'avez pas le droit de tout détruire pour cet incident. Et de vous deux, vous êtes celui qui a le plus à perdre. Je ne peux vous demander de ne pas être en colère, juste de vous mettre quelques instants à sa place. Il vous aime et vous le savez. Vous le ressentez à longueur de journée. Dans chaque attention qu'il a envers vous, chaque regard, chaque baiser que vous échangez. Il a fait une erreur, tout le monde en fait. Vous vous devez de lui pardonner. Je suis sûr que vous ne lui en voulez pas malgré votre ressenti.

Nagi l'écoutait religieusement, surpris par l'étendu de la sagesse de son humain. Il n'avait pas vu les choses sous cet angle.

\- Et puis, commença-t-il avec un petit rictus qui était l'équivalent d'un sourire au coin chez Ulquiorra, si vous le privez de votre tendresse il risquerait d'aller se réfugier chez cette femme pour en avoir.

\- Finalement, je te préfère quand tu es peu bavard.

Le bleuté lui lança un regard noir avant de soupirer face au rire qu'il venait de provoquer chez Ulquiorra. Même s'il était à l'origine de son amusement il sourit en appréciant son expression. Son donneur était limite une poupée de cire avec une expression figée dans le temps et cela réchauffait son coeur de le voir rire ainsi.

\- Merci Ulquiorra.

\- Mais de rien mon seigneur.

CCC

La journée s'était vite écoulée et maintenant, Nagi était assis sur l'un des canapés dans la chambre conjugale. Il buvait du thé tout en lisant les rapports d'un de ses directeurs adjoints dans les exportations et importations maritimes. Il n'esquissa aucun geste quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir puis se refermer. Il sentait le regard de son alpha sur lui mais ne vint pas à sa rencontre. Il déposa le parchemin qu'il venait finir de lire et se saisit d'un autre. Byakuya avait dû méditer sur ses actes toute la journée car il percevait que son alpha était vraiment désolé de lui avoir menti. Mais le bleuté était de glace et ne se gênait pas pour lui envoyer toute la colère et la rancoeur qu'il ressentait. Face à cela, Byakuya soupira et se dirigea vers la salle d'eau. Il en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

\- Bonsoir Nagi. Commença-t-il.

\- Bonsoir Kuchiki-sama. Répondit le bleuté mécaniquement sans décoller ses yeux du parchemin.

Byakuya ne cacha pas son pincement au coeur car cela faisait bien longtemps que Takayanagi ne l'avait pas appelé ainsi en intimité.

\- Je suis sérieux quand je te dis que je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris de te tromper ainsi.

Il posa ses yeux sur le jardin qui était perceptible à travers la baie vitrée.

\- Je voulais tellement te protéger que j'ai pris les mauvaises décisions.

Il posa de nouveau son regard sur son cadet et constata que ce dernier le regardait. Il ne sentait plus une forte colère à travers le lien mais elle n'avait pas disparu pour autant.

\- Pardonne moi Na...

Il ne put finir sa phrase car Nagi venait de prendre sa bouche d'assault. Le brun se saisit du visage de son cadet à deux mains et l'embrassa en retour. Byakuya mordilla sa lèvre inférieure pour lui demander l'accès à sa bouche. Ce que Nagi lui accorda. L'apha le poussa un peu pour qu'ils se retrouvent tous deux allongés sur le canapé. Le parchemin glissa des cuisses du calice et tomba en un bruit étouffé sur la moquette. L'alpha sentait le désir poindre chez son calice et ne se gêna pas pour lui en donner plus si cela pouvait lui faire oublier un moment sa colère.

Le brun passa une main sous le yukata de son cadet et pinça un de ses tétons. Nagi se cambra en gémissant, gémissement étouffé par le baiser auquel ils n'avaient pas encore mis un terme. Byakuya y exerça une pression plus forte qui arracha un couinement à son calice. Le bleuté posa ses mains sur son torse et y exerça une pression qui poussa l'alpha à lâcher ses lèvres.

\- Ne me refaites plus un coup pareil. Murmura-t-il tout en essayant de calmer sa respiration qui s'était accélérée. Je ne pense pas que je trouverais de nouveau la sagesse de vous pardonner. Il le regarda dans les yeux. Jurez-le-moi.

Byakuya l'observait et voyait que son soumis était prêt à le pardonner à cette seule condition.

\- Je le jure.

Nagi lui fit un sourire avant de reprendre ses lèvres. Byakuya déshabilla son cadet tout en embrassant chaque parcelle de peau découverte. Il revint à sa bouche au moment où il se saisit du membre gorgé de désir du bleuté pour étouffer le cri de plaisir de ce dernier. Il le masturbait durement tout en mordillant sa nuque. Le brun sentait la faim poindre, il n'avait pas bu depuis trois jours. Le sang de son calice était plus que nutritif et il pouvait rester plus longtemps que ça sans boire mais il ressentait des fois le besoin de se nourrir alors qu'il n'avait pas faim. Cinq était son record de jours sans avoir bu, il ne pouvait pas faire plus. Après avoir bu, tous ses sens étaient encore plus affûtés que d'origine et il percevait même les plus infimes créatures existantes. Il lui était même arrivé une fois de percevoir les vaisseaux sanguins de personnes clairement comme s'ils étaient visibles à l'oeil nu. Sans oublier qu'étant donné qu'il se nourrissait régulièrement, il devait constamment canaliser sa force car elle était colossale. Une fois il avait casser un bras à son amant en voulant le retenir pour lui rappeler un détail. Le brun s'en était voulu pendant des semaines malgré les paroles réconfortantes de Nagi qui lui avait assuré que ce n'était rien et qu'il allait vite guérir, comme tout vampire, en un temps record. Et effectivement, dans les minutes qui suivirent le bleuté était comme neuf. Mais après cette épisode, Byakuya osait à peine le toucher, même pour se nourrir. Cela avait été l'un des pires moments de frustration de toute son existence vu que son bêta avait usé de tous les moyens possibles et imaginables pour le faire céder. Et bien entendu, il n'avait pas résisté bien longtemps en voyant Nagi se balader dans son plus simple appareil dans leur appartement avant de lui sauter dessus.

\- Byakuya-samaaaaaa! Gémit son cadet en arquant son dos.

Le chef du clan Kuchiki sortit de ses pensées puis déshabilla complètement son calice. Ce dernier ne resta pas en reste et entreprit de dévêtir également son alpha tout en embrassant son cou et son torse. Haletant après chaque gémissement s'échappant de sa bouche.

Trouvant le canapé peu approprié pour leur activité à venir, Byakuya enserra la taille de Nagi avant de le soulever. Obligeant ainsi ce dernier a entourer ses jambes autour de sa taille et ses bras autour de son cou. Le brun pressa de nouveau ses lèvres contre celles du bleuté, échangeant avec lui un baiser brûlant. Leurs langues dansant entre elles, explorant la bouche de l'autre avec empressement. Byakuya parcourut rapidement la distance les séparant du lit avant de le déposer délicatement sur le matelas. Il se saisit des bras de son cadet, les ôtant de son cou et maintint ses poignets d'une main au-dessus de sa tête.

Nagi observa son alpha en haletant, rouge écrevisse. Il esquissa un mouvement de hanche qui frotta leurs sexes l'un contre l'autre leur arrachant un gémissement. Le brun se pencha sur sa nuque et entreprit de la mordiller. Déclenchant de nombreux frissons et petites plaintes chez son soumis. Il regrettait un peu que la peau des vampires soit difficilement marquable. Il aurait adoré pouvoir marquer son corps à de nombreux endroits pour asseoir un peu plus son appartenance. Il descendit sur son torse pour mordiller également ses tétons rosés faisant se cambrer le bleuté. Byakuya posa de nouveau sa main inoccupée sur le membre de Nagi et le serra plutôt fort. Son geste arracha un cri à son bêta qui se tortilla pour essayer de se soustraire à la douleur.

\- Mo... moins fort! Gémit-il en essayant de déloger ses mains de la poigne de son alpha.

Ce dernier lâcha le téton qu'il martyrisait avant de remonter vers son visage pour observer ses grimaces variant entre douleur et plaisir. Il se pencha sur lui et frôla ses lèvres des siennes. Nagi les desserra et Byakuya introduit immédiatement sa langue dans sa bouche. Le bleuté gémit dans le baiser et chercha de nouveau, mais cette fois ci avec plus d'entrain, à déloger ses poignets.

\- Bya... Byakuya-sama. murmura-t-il entre deux baiser. Je... je... je veux v-vous toucher.

Réussit-il à dire avant que le sus-nommé ne l'embrasse encore plus profondément.

Le brun desserra son emprise sur le membre de son cadet et fit descendre sa main plus bas. Il caressa subtilement son intimité, lui arrachant un unième gémissement. Nagi posa son regard fluorescent voilé par le désir sur son ainé.

\- Je vous en prie, je n'en... je n'en peux plus. Commença-t-il d'une voix suppliante. Prenez-moi! Cria-t-il alors que Byakuya faisait entrer un doigt en lui.

\- Tu es si impatient. Murmura le brun à son oreille avant de mordiller son lobe.

Nagi se mordit la lèvre déjà rougi à cause des baisers en sentant le doigt bouger en lui et écarta un peu plus les jambes. Le brun ajouta un second doigt et le fit également bouger faisant des mouvements de ciseaux pour l'élargir. Le bleuté se tortillait sous lui en s'empalant de lui même sur les doigts qui lui procurait tant de plaisir. Ne retenant nullement ses plaintes laxatives.

\- Je suis prêt Byakuya-sama, venez!

Sa demande désespérée eut tôt fait de battre le self-control de Byakuya qui lâcha ses poignets. Il retira ses doigts de l'intimité de son cadet et se saisit des jambes de celui-ci pour les relever. Il prit l'un des oreillers pour le caler sous le bassin de Takayanagi pour le maintenir dans cette position. Après, il se pencha sur lui pour murmurer à son oreille.

\- Détends-toi.

Le bleuté hocha la tête avant de poser sa main sur sa hampe de chair pour la masser. Le brun se saisit de l'arrière de ses genoux et positionna son membre devant son intimité.

L'intrusion fut un peu douloureuse pour le calice. Il avait rejeté sa tête en arrière en un cri silencieux. Malgré le fait qu'ils faisaient l'amour plus que régulièrement, son corps ne s'habituait pas. La dilatation de l'intimité de Nagi n'était que temporaire de part sa nature vampirique. Ce qui faisait en sorte qu'à chaque fois que le bleuté se donnait à Byakuya, c'était un peu comme d'autres premières fois.

Le brun essaya du mieux qu'il put de se retenir malgré la chaleur accueillante du fourreau dans lequel il était enfoncé. Il scruta attentivement le visage de son calice pour savoir à quel moment il pouvait bouger. Ce ne fut pas long car Nagi lui fit un signe positif de la tête. Byakuya resserra sa prise avant de se retirer et de s'enfoncer de nouveau. Il accéléra au fur et à mesure sous les gémissements plus qu'appréciateurs de Nagi. Il lâcha les jambes de ce dernier pour placer une main contre le mur et l'autre était glissée sous la nuque de son soumis pour redresser sa tête pour échanger un baiser.

Byakuya se servit du mur comme appui pour s'enfoncer plus profondément dans le corps du bleuté. Nagi devait fortement aimer le traitement de part les cris montant de plus en plus dans les aigus qu'il poussait à chaque intrusion mais qui étaient étouffés par leur baiser. Ce dernier enroula ses jambes autour du corps au-dessus de lui et agrippa les fesses de son alpha pour le pousser à aller encore plus loin en lui. Leur danse endiablée dura encore un moment avant qu'ils ne jouissent à l'unisson. Nagi à cause de la morsure du brun et Byakuya à cause des contractions anales du bleuté.

Byakuya se retira avant de se coucher au côté de son bêta. Leur respiration était hachée et tous deux regardaient le plafond avec un regard lointain. Quand les étoiles cessèrent de danser devant les yeux du plus petit, il se blottit contre le brun. Celui-ci en fit tout autant après avoir rabattu les couvertures sur eux et c'est ainsi qu'ils s'endormirent.


	7. Chapitre 7

Bon, je tiens d'abord à m'excuser du retard. Mais je voulais absolument écrire une histoire qui m'est venue en tête.

Je vous invite à aller la lire sur wattpad: Scream , de Nagisa6 sur Wattpad https/my.w.tt/tahYsp0enQ

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

Chapitre 7

Après cet incident le temps reprit son cours. Et Takayanagi se sentait un peu plus mal à l'approche du jour fatidique. Il détestait l'idée que Byakuya se lie avec cette femme mais face au conseil, il n'avait pas son mot à dire. Ce dernier avait beau le rassurer, il n'était pas du tout convaincu et avait un très mauvais pressentiment.

C'était la veille du mariage, et tout comme lui, sa rivale était arrivée dans la soirée. Il avait dû s'occuper (à contrecœur) de l'installation de celle-ci dans l'une des chambres de leur manoir et également de la chambre nuptiale qu'elle partagerait avec SON alpha. Il avait des nausées rien qu'à l'idée de ce qu'ils feraient dans cette chambre. En ce moment même, il était en train de régler les derniers détails de la cérémonie avec Urahara.

\- Nagi-kun voici ta tenue, elle est dans la même coupe que celle de Luisenbarn-san mais avec le même tissu que Kuchiki-san. Dit le couturier en tendant l'étoffe au plus jeune.

Kisuke dut attirer de nouveau l'attention du bleuté pour qu'il sorte de ses pensées. Ce dernier sursauta et rougit pour s'être fait aussi facilement surprendre.

\- Excuse-moi Kisuke-kun, j'étais ailleurs. Dit-il en prenant le vêtement.

\- Tu sembles bien préoccupé très cher. Affirma Kisuke en ouvrant son éventail pour cacher son demi-sourire.

\- Qui ne le serait pas en sachant que l'on devra maintenant partager la personne qu'on aime. Soupira Nagi.

Au fil des années, Nagi et Kisuke étaient devenus de très bon amis et confidents. Le bleuté le trouvait bizarre, voire douteux mais savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance.

\- Tu y étais préparé pourtant, non?

\- Bien-sûr, mais je ne m'attendais pas à cette situation avant au moins cinquante ans. Dit-il en faisant la moue.

\- Oh la la, cette jeunesse. Rigola le couturier. Sache que plus l'enfant est fait tôt, plus il y a de chance qu'un clan ait un héritier si le chef actuel vint à mourir prématurément.

\- Ça je le savais, merci de me le rappeler. Répliqua Nagi.

\- Tout se passera à merveille mon ami, si tu y mets un peu du tien, votre cohabitation se passera à merveille.

\- J'ai l'impression d'être le méchant dans l'histoire après ce que tu viens de dire. Dit-il en levant un sourcil. Je te rappelle que c'est elle qui a lancé les hostilités alors que je voulais être le plus courtois possible.

\- Mais oui, mais oui. Pouffa Kisuke toujours derrière son éventail.

Une veine pulsa sur le front du bleuté alors que son ami se moquait de lui.

\- Pourquoi j'ai la fugace impression que tu ne me crois pas.

\- Oh mais je n'ai rien dit de tel.

Le plus âgé avait arrêté de rire mais Nagi devinait parfaitement le sourire mutin que ce dernier cachait avec son éventail.

\- Tu sais très bien que tu m'irrites quand tu fais ça.

\- Quand je fais quoi? Demanda-t-il alors que son sourire s'élargissait.

\- Baisse cet éventail Kisuke-kun. Je déteste converser avec toi avec ça devant ton visage. Répondit-il en désignant du menton l'éventail.

Kisuke se mit à rire pour la forme avant de le ranger.

\- Tu sais, la relation entre deux Bêtas qui partagent le même alpha n'est pas toujours désastreuse. Continua le couturier.

\- Mais bien-sûr, va dire ça aux deux Bêtas de Aizen Sosuke-sama qui se sont entretués l'an dernier. Ironisa Nagi.

Là Kisuke éclata de rire. Ce gamin avait tellement de répondant et était si distrayant. En effet, les Bêtas de l'un des plus puissants Alphas de leur contrée, à savoir Aizen Sosuke, avaient perdu la vie suite à une dispute qui avait mal tourné. Enfin, ce n'était que la version connue de tous mais plus d'un se posait la question sur la vraie raison de la mort de ces derniers.

\- Ce n'est pas si dramatique, vous êtes deux personnes civilisées qui vont faire de leur mieux pour ne pas mettre Kuchiki-san dans l'embarras.

\- J'espère que les dieux t'entendront Kisuke-kun.

XXXXXXXX

Le lendemain vint trop vite au goût de Takayanagi. Il s'apprêtait dans sa chambre avec l'aide d'Hanataro qui se faisait d'ailleurs tout petit pour ne pas encore plus contrarier le vampire. Il voyait bien que ce dernier était de mauvaise humeur.

Le bleuté était alangui dans son bain et sirotait un verre de vin. Il en était déjà à la moitié de la bouteille. Et le domestique hésitait à l'arrêter maintenant avant qu'il ne soit complètement soûl. Nagi avait un regard lointain alors qu'il prenait des fruits au hasard dans le plateau qui flottait juste devant lui. Il mangeait silencieusement tout en buvant.

Après un long moment, Hanataro se décida à l'interrompre avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il s'approcha doucement du vampire et se racla la gorge. Attirant ainsi l'attention du bleuté.

\- Nagi-sama, vous devez vous apprêter maintenant pour ne pas être en retard.

Nagi le fixa longuement avant de reporter son attention sur un point invisible dans son bain.

\- Nagi-sama? Insista le brun.

Ce dernier soupira avant de se lever et de sortir de l'eau. Il finit son verre cul sec puis laissa son serviteur s'occuper de lui.

Une heure plus tard, il se trouvait devant la chambre de Hisana. Regardant la porte d'un air absent. C'était à lui de l'accompagner jusqu'à l'hôtel étant donné qu'il était le premier calice de Byakuya.

Il n'avait pas envie d'y entrer et avait encore moins envie de voir sa rivale. Mais il prit sur lui pour faire plaisir à son alpha. Il fit signe à Hanataro de signaler leur présence et quand ils eurent l'autorisation de rentrer, Nagi avança dans la chambre d'un pas nonchalant. Cherchant du regard la brune, une domestique qui était présente dans la pièce lui signala qu'Hisana n'allait pas tarder à sortir de la salle d'eau. Il acquiesça avant de partir s'asseoir sur un des fauteuils présents dans le petit salon sur la gauche. Il observa les tableaux accrochés au mur en attendant. Dix minutes plus tard, Hisana sortit de la salle de bain. Nagi se leva avant de s'approcher d'elle pour la saluer sommairement. Elle en fit tout autant et tous deux s'observèrent silencieusement.

Même s'il ne l'appréciait, il devait comme même avouer qu'elle était vraiment magnifique. Ce kimono la mettait vraiment en valeur et le léger maquillage qu'elle avait ressortissait la finesse de son visage. Des pinces avec l'emblème du clan Kuchiki retenaient ses cheveux en un chignon compliqué qui lui allait très bien.

Après inspection, il lui présenta son bras. Hisana s'en saisit et le suivit sans un mot. Ils marchèrent dans un silence religieux dans les couloirs. Avant qu'ils n'arrivent à la chapelle, ils virent le cortège qui les attendait à quelques mètres de cette dernière. Celui-ci était composé de certaines femmes de la cour et de Rukia. Rukia se rapprocha d'eux avec un sourire. Mais Nagi, qui la connaissait depuis belle lurette, voyait clairement que c'était un sourire forcé.

\- Bonjour Hisana-san. Salua la soeur de son Alpha.

\- Bonjour Rukia-san. Répondit le sosie.

\- Bonjour Nagi. Dit-elle en le regardant.

\- Bonjour Rukia. Dit-il avant d'avancer avec Hisana pour se placer au milieu du cortège avec Rukia à la droite d'Hisana.

Ils avancèrent dans les couloirs dans un silence plutôt pesant. Nagi faisait de son mieux pour garder son calme et ne pas quitter cette cérémonie à laquelle il n'avait nullement envie d'y participer. Mais il avait promis à son alpha qu'il ne ferait pas d'esclandre. Et une promesse est une promesse. Il était un homme de parole.

Le cortège arriva bien trop vite au goût du bleuté devant la porte de la chapelle. Quand les gardes les virent, ils ouvrirent automatiquement les portes, les invitant à entrer. Une fois à l'intérieur, les convives se détachaient au fur et à mesure du cortège pour rejoindre leurs places, lassant Nagi, Rukia et Hisana avancer jusqu'à l'hôtel. Puis ce fut au tour de Rukia de les laisser et de se mettre non loin du prêtre avec, tout comme à son mariage, un coussin sur lequel était posé une lame. Les deux bêtas avancèrent jusqu'à Byakuya qui les attendait face au prêtre. Le cœur du calice rata un battement. Son alpha était si beau et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le contempler. Il ne voulait pas le partager, pas le perdre. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment, cela lui causait même des insomnies.

Les deux bêtas arrivèrent à la hauteur de l'alpha. Le brun tendit sa main et Nagi resta à la fixer intensément. Il ne voulait pas ce mariage, il était tout à fait contre. Une pression sur son bras le ramena à l'instant présent. Il baissa son regard sur Hisana et tomba sur un regard orageux. Cette dernière ne semblait guère d'accord avec son hésitation à la confier à leur dominant. Il l'ignora et lança un regard suppliant à son alpha. Il partagea avec lui sa détresse et la douleur qu'il ressentait face à cette union. Le suppliant mentalement de ne pas continuer cette mascarade. Mais le visage de Byakuya était sans expression particulière. Son regard impassible se planta dans le sien. Nagi se mordit la langue avant de baisser la tête et de lui tendre la main de Hisana. Le brun s'en saisit et ils avancèrent de quelques pas vers le prête. Nagi se plaça tout simplement trois pas derrière le chef du clan Kuchiki.

Il écouta le monologue du saint homme avec un air absent. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que sa vie de rêve prendrait peut-être fin avec ce mariage. Byakuya avait beau le rassurer il savait déjà que plus rien ne serrait comme avant. Il n'avait pas peur, car il savait que Byakuya l'aimait même s'il ne le lui avait jamais clairement dit. Ses gestes, ses regards et sa façon de prendre soin de lui le lui prouvaient mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter. Le bleuté posa ses yeux sur les épaules larges du brun. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas opposer plus de résistance face au conseil? Il en avait le pouvoir. Cela voulait tout simplement dire qu'il le désirait également. Était-il si pressé d'avoir une progéniture? Les larmes remplirent ses yeux. Il ne lui servait peut-être vraiment à rien finalement. Là, tout de suite, il donnerait tout pour pouvoir lui en donner une. Comme ça son alpha n'aurait pas à se marier avec cette femme.

\- Nag...

Pourquoi tout devait-il prendre fin si brusquement?

\- Nagi.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas vivre un conte de fée comme ses parents?

\- Nagi!!

Le susnommé sursauta en se reconnectant à la réalité. Byakuya, Rukia, Hisana et le prête le regardaient avec interrogation. Avec leur expression, le bleuté pouvait clairement deviner celle des convives dans son dos. Le rouge lui monta aux joues alors qu'il s'avançait vers eux. Il avait apparemment raté l'échange de sang entre l'alpha et le nouveau calice. Tant mieux. Il se plaça à la droite de Byakuya.

\- Kuchiki Takayanagi-sama, commença le saint homme, si vous agréez à cette union je vous prie de bien vouloir nous le montrer.

Nagi réprima une grimace de dégoût. Pour montrer qu'il acceptait Hisana comme second calice de son alpha, il devait boire à sa veine. Vu qu'il n'était pas d'accord avec cela, on n'allait comme même pas l'obliger à boire le sang de ce serpent. Alors qu'il allait clairement montrer son mécontentement malgré les commentaires qu'auront juste après les invités, il sentit la main de Byakuya dans son dos ce qui le coupa dans son élan. Il se crispa les poings à s'en faire blanchir les jointures et leva son regard vers le brun. Ce dernier l'intimait clairement du regard de ne pas faire de scandale et d'agir normalement pour que ce mariage se passe le mieux possible. Il exerça une pression dans son dos pour le pousser à avancer vers Hisana. Il avança tout en étant crispé, il ancra son regard dans celui de sa rivale et y vit clairement que cette partie de l'union ne semblait pas l'enchanter.

La brune lui présenta son poignet qu'il prit sans faire de manière. Il ferma les yeux un moment avant de se lancer et de mordre le poignet fin. Il se contenta de prendre une petite gorgée avant de retirer ses crocs. Il s'éloigna d'elle avec un regard impassible. Il éprouvait un profond dégoût et avait l'impression d'avoir trompé Ulquiorra. L'expression du bleuté ne changea pas pour autant quand les convives se levèrent pour acclamer et féliciter les nouveaux mariés et il suivit docilement les jeunes mariés à travers la foule.

CCC

La fête battait son plein, les invités discutaient calmement entre eux. Byakuya et Hisana faisaient le tour des petits groupes de personnes pour les remercier d'avoir fait le déplacement. Contrairement à Takayanagi qui ruminait tout seul dans un coin du grand jardin où avait lieu la cérémonie. Rukia avait bien tenté de lui tenir compagnie mais elle avait vite compris que cela ne servait à rien et qu'il allait bien à un moment donné se calmer puis profiter un peu de la fête pour se changer les idées. En effet, il avait depuis longtemps arrêté de lancer des regards noirs au couple. Il essayait de se calmer pour pouvoir être un bon hôte et s'occuper des invités. En restant ainsi dans son coin sans participer à la fête, il ne ferait qu'alimenter les commérages de certains nobles qui regardaient (discrètement selon eux) dans sa direction.

Le bleuté soupira pour libérer la tension de ses épaules, ferma les yeux un moment avant d'engager un mouvement vers un groupe non loin de lui dans lequel il reconnut certains des associés en commerce maritime.

\- Tu fais une de ces têtes d'enterrement.

Nagi se stoppa dans son élan et se tourna vers l'origine de la voix. Il esquissa un petit sourire en voyant Renji venir dans sa direction.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Répondit-il en attendant qu'il arrive à sa hauteur.

Le roux s'arrêta devant lui et l'examina longuement.

-Comment vas-tu? Demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

\- Comme tout bêta devant accepter un autre dans son ménage. Mais je te rassure, je gère la situation ne t'en fais pas. Dit-il avec un sourire totalement faux.

Renji le fixa avec un air qui disait clairement qu'il ne le croyait pas.

\- Ren' s'il te plaît, arrête de me regarder comme ça. Soupira-t-il. Je vais bien, pas de quoi en faire tout un plat.

Ce dernier acquiesça pas du tout convaincu, mais ne voulait pas mettre son cadet mal à l'aise et dégrader un peu plus son humeur.

\- Alors ces demoiselles t'ont finalement laissé passer entre les mailles du filet? Demanda le bleuté avec un sourire en coin.

Un sourire revint orner les lèvres du roux. En effet, bien plus tôt dans la soirée il avait été 'pris en otage' par une horde de femmes qui devaient être les invités de la mariée pour ne pas savoir que Renji était déjà un homme lié. Et comme ce dernier avait un côté un peu "m'as-tu vu" il ne s'était pas gêné pour étaler ses charmes sous le regard ennuyé et irrité de Rukia.

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si elles tombent toutes sous mon charme ravageur. Dit-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux d'une manière très sexy pour appuyer ses dires.

Le bleuté ne put retenir son rire face aux gloussements de certaines d'entre elles qui regardaient dans leur direction avec des yeux avides.

\- Tu leur as au moins dit qu'elles n'avaient aucune chance?

\- Bien-sûr, mais elles ne me croient pas. Dit-il avec un soupir fataliste qui accentua le rire du plus jeune. Et de toute manière je préfère le leur faire comprendre en embrassant Rukia devant elles.

\- Quel sadique tu fais, tu oserais briser autant de cœurs?

\- Sans aucune once de regret. Dit-il en faisant une petite révérence.

Ils discutèrent ensemble pendant une bonne partie de la soirée avant d'être rejoints par Rukia qui avait la ferme intention de refroidir les ardeurs de son " idiot d'Alpha" mais elle n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot que le rouquin l'embrassait à pleine bouche. Nagi retint un rire face aux regards choqués du fan club puis ne put s'abstenir plus longtemps à cause du visage rouge et l'expression gênée de Rukia. Ils furent rejoints par certains des invités à savoir Retsu Unohana qui était le meilleur médecin du royaume, Tôshirô Hitsugaya un héritier (vraiment très jeune) d'une famille noble de grande renommée, Ichigo Kurosaki et à la grande surprise du petit groupe Aizen Sosuke. Pas que cela les choquait vraiment mais ce dernier n'était pas vraiment du genre à "se frotter à la petite noblesse" comme il le disait si bien.

Nagi prit congé d'eux quand il aperçut Ginrei non loin d'eux. Il avança lentement vers lui en déclinant les invitations aux conversations des convives. Quand le grand père de son Alpha le remarqua, il eut un sourire à peine retenu qui surprit plus d'un. Ginrei Kuchiki avait la réputation d'un homme strict, droit et juste qui avait dirigé le clan Kuchiki de façon honorable et l'avait fait prospérer. Et le voir sourire ainsi en public était plutôt rare.

Le bleuté lui sourit également.

\- Bonsoir Kuchiki-sama. Salua-t-il une fois à ses côtés.

\- Bonsoir Nagi, comment te portes-tu?

\- Bien et vous?

\- À merveille.

\- J'espère au moins que vous passez une bonne soirée?

\- Bien-sûr, ce qui ne doit pas être ton cas. Répondit-il en le scrutant.

Le bleuté perdit automatiquement son sourire avant de baisser les yeux.

\- Est-ce si visible que ça?

\- Pas du tout, tu le caches très bien. Mais il est évident que ta situation actuelle doit mettre ton moral au plus bas.

\- Je vois. Murmura-t-il.

Le désespoir qui émanait du plus jeune lui fit un pincement au cœur, ce qui le poussa à poser une main sur son épaule.

\- Tu ne devrais pas te rendre malade pour si peu, Byakuya ne se détournera pas de toi je te l'assure.

Nagi acquiesça. Il sursauta quand il sentit une main dans son dos.

\- Bonsoir grand-père. Dit Byakuya qui venait de se mêler à la conversation.

\- Byakuya. Salua-t-il.

\- Puis-je vous l'emprunter un moment.

\- Bien-sûr, faites donc.

Le bleuté ne fit aucun commentaire et suivit docilement son alpha. Lorsqu'ils furent dans un endroit à l'abri des regards, le brun le saisit par la taille avant de coller violemment ses lèvres aux siennes. Nagi sursauta mais se laissa faire. Byakuya posa sa main contre sa nuque et approfondit le baiser quand le plus jeune lui donna l'accès à sa bouche.

Takayanagi ne réagissait pas, se contentant de laisser le brun l'embrasser avec fièvre. Du côté de Byakuya c'était le soulagement. Depuis le début de la soirée, il n'aspirait qu'à se retrouver seul avec son calice. Il avait senti son chagrin face à sa décision mais il ne pouvait rien faire contre. Il souhaitait avoir une progéniture mais il ne pouvait pas le dire à Nagi, sachant que ça allait le blesser. Il voulait, le plus possible, éviter de le faire.

Le brun mit fin au baiser et colla leur front le temps qu'ils reprennent leur souffle. Il ouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermé lors du baiser, pour tomber dans ceux fluorescents de son cadet qui le regardait. Ce dernier avait les pommettes rouges et le regardait avec envie. Il étira un sourire en constatant qu'il faisait toujours autant d'effet à son bêta rien qu'avec un baiser. Il enleva sa main de sa nuque pour passer son pouce sur les lèvres humides et roses de Nagi. Le plus petit donna un coup de langue au doigt avant de le prendre en bouche pour le suçoter, regardant Byakuya dans les yeux.

Les yeux du chef du clan virèrent au fluorescent, avant qu'il ne plaque son calice contre le premier arbre environnant, arrachant un gémissement à ce dernier. Le brun reprit d'office sa bouche d'assaut en passant sa main sous son kimono pour caresser sa cuisse droite.

Nagi passa ses bras autour de son coup, pour rapprocher leurs corps tout en répondant au baiser. Byakuya descendit dans son cou pour le mordiller, lui arrachant de petits gémissements. Il passa une main dans les cheveux de son alpha alors que l'autre détachait tant bien que mal la ceinture du kimono de celui-ci.

Ils ne purent aller plus loin car ils furent interrompus par un toussotement, ce qui fit sursauter le bêta. Byakuya tourna lentement sa tête dans la direction de l'intrus et lança un regard noir à la personne qui avait osé venir les interrompre quand il la reconnue. Nagi rougit de honte alors qu'il faisait face à Renji qui les regardait avec intérêt. Le brun lâcha sa jambe alors qu'il se retournait complètement en se plaçant devant lui, le cachant.

\- Puis- je savoir ce que tu fais là Abaraï? Siffla-t-il menaçant.

Le regard de Renji flancha à peine alors qu'il se rapprochait un peu, ignorant l'aura meurtrière que dégageait son seigneur.

\- Excusez-moi de vous déranger Kuchiki-Taicho mais vous devriez continuer vos ébats dans un endroit plus approprié pour cela. Commença-t-il. Pas que vous soyez indiscret, mais Takayanagi-sama se retient à peine ce qui est fort peu commode. Et cela risque d'en dire long aux invités sur la raison de votre retrait.

Les rougeurs des joues du bleuté s'accentuèrent alors que Renji finissait de parler. Byakuya se gifla mentalement à cause de sa perte de contrôle. Le brun interrogea mentalement son homme de confiance en le regardant dans les yeux.

\- Personne ne l'a encore remarqué, répondit le roux, je suis venu vous prévenir avant que cela n'arrive.

Byakuya acquiesça de la tête avant de se retourner pour voir Nagi qui avait, pendant ce temps, arrangé ses vêtements. Le brun posa sa main sur sa nuque et rapprocha leur visage pour échanger un long baiser. Le plus âgé y mit fin et ils restèrent un moment à se fixer avant que Byakuya ne se détourne de lui et rejoigne la cérémonie.

\- Si ton intention était d'humilier Hisana-san pendant son mariage, tu étais sur la bonne voie. Dit Renji en croisant les bras sur son torse.

Le bêta, qui lui n'avait pas quitté des yeux Byakuya qui s'éloignait d'un pas mesuré, se tourna vers lui avec un sourcil haussé. Il tomba sur le sourire fourbe de son aîné qui le regardait avec un mélange de complicité et de respect.

\- Qu'es-tu en train dinsinuer ? Demanda Nagi en se rapprochant de lui.

Renji ricana en le laissant arriver jusqu'à lui.

\- Tu as volontairement stimulé son esprit pour qu'il aille plus loin qu'un simple tripotage.

Le bleuté lui lança un regard ennuyé.

\- Je n'ai rien fait de tel.

\- À quelqu'un d'autre Nagi. Ce qui me surprend le plus c'est qu'il ne l'est pas remarqué. Comment as-tu fais?

Nagi ignora sa question avant de le contourner pour rejoindre la cérémonie.

\- Tu ne me remercie pas?

\- Pourquoi le ferai-je? Demanda-t-il en le regardant par-dessus son épaule.

\- Oh mais pour avoir empêché un scandale qui t'aurais fait perdre de la crédibilité face au conseil. Répondit le roux avec un petit sourire. Tu sais, gâcher le mariage d'Hisana-san ne t'aurais pas fait gagner des points devant eux mais plutôt le contraire.

Le regard du bleuté se durcit alors qu'il se retournait vers lui. Renji ne flancha pas et garda son sourire. Impatient de savoir ce que le plus jeune avait à répondre à cela.

\- Je n'ai pas fait ça pour déranger ce mariage, commença-t-il en crachant le dernier mot. Et encore moins pour humilier Hisana-san. Elle ne m'a même pas effleuré l'esprit. Je l'ai fait uniquement parce que je savais que Byakuya-sama ne serait pas allé plus loin qu'un baiser. Et je voulais qu'il m'accorde un peu plus d'attention, après m'avoir presque ignoré toute la journée.

Il s'arrêta devant le roux qui avait perdu son sourire en comprenant son erreur.

\- Je n'ai pas agi en pensant aux conséquences, et cela je te l'accord, c'était stupide. Mais je tinterdis de m'insulter. Certes je l'a déteste et je le cache à peine. Mais je ne suis pas vil au point de vouloir l'humilier de cette façon, tout en sachant que cela aurait porté préjudice à mon Alpha. Je croyais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça Renji mais apparemment je me suis trompé. Conclu-t-il en lui lançant un regard déçu.

Nagi se détourna de lui mais s'arrêta en sentant une pression sur poignet. Il fixa ce dernier avant de reporter un regard dur sur le propriétaire de la main qui le retenait.

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir froissé. Commença l'alpha d'une petite voix. Je ne voulais en aucun cas t'insulté, j'ai mal interprété tes actions. Pardonne moi s'il-te-plaît.

Takayanagi scruta son regard et y vit de la sincérité dans celui-ci. Le roux s'en voulait vraiment de l'avoir blessé. Après un moment à se fixer, le bêta soupira avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Renji lui rendit immédiatement son étreinte en comprenant qu'il était pardonné. Le bleuté était à fleur de peau depuis des jours. Il aurait dû tourner sa langue sept fois dans sa bouche avant de saventurer sur un terrain glissant.

\- Tu es vraiment un abruti. Murmura le plus petit qui avait la tête contre son torse.

\- Je sais, on me le dit trop souvent à mon goût. Dit l'alpha en ricanant.

Nagi sourit, resserrant son étreinte.

\- Je déteste me disputer avec toi Ren', alors arrête de me faire sortir de mes gongs.

Renji acquiesça en posant sa tête sur celle du plus petit. Quand ils eurent fini de profiter de la présence rassurante de l'autre, ils regagnèrent le lieu des festivités. Après un rapide coup d'oeil, Nagi constata amèrement qu'Hisana n'était plus présente. Donc qu'elle avait rejoint la chambre nuptiale. Une forte envie de vomir secoua ses épaules, mais il se reprit bien vite en remarquant le regard inquiet de Renji sur lui. Il lui adressa un pauvre sourire avant de poser ses yeux sur Byakuya qui discutait avec Baragan. Il engagea un mouvement vers eux mais Renji le retint.

\- Tu ne devrais pas y aller.

\- Et pourquoi?

\- Je te connais assez pour savoir que tu risques de mal réagir devant Luisenbarn-dono.

Takayanagi lui lança un regard ennuyé, le suivant toutefois sans rechigner quand il le tira jusqu'à une table vide. Le roux alla leur chercher des verres et prit également de quoi grignoter pour le bêta vu qu'il ne l'avait pas vu manger de toute la soirée.

\- Je n'ai pas faim. Déclara le plus jeune en voyant Renji revenir vers lui avec une assiette pleine.

\- Tu préfères que j'aille chercher ton dépressif pour qu'il vienne te nourrir. Répliqua-t-il avec un sourire.

Le bêta leva les yeux au ciel tout en laissant un sourire orner ses lèvres.

\- Ulquiorra n'est pas dépressif.

\- Ouais c'est ça, il est pâle comme la mort et a autant d'expression qu'un cadavre. Sérieux Nagi, à chaque fois que je le vois, j'ai l'impression qu'il va trépasser.

\- Ren', laisse mon donneur tranquille. Il me plaît comme il est, il est de très bonne compagnie et son sang est délicieux. Énuméra-t-il en regardant l'assiette sans grande conviction.

\- Oui bah, tu as vraiment des goûts douteux. Et arrête de regarder cette pauvre assiette comme ça et mange.

Le bleuté fit la moue et porta un sushi à sa bouche. Il mangea son plat sans appétit sous le regard de Renji qui veillait à ce qu'il finisse son assiette.

Bien avant qu'il finisse de manger, il sentit son Alpha l'appeler via le lien. Il quitta automatiquement son plat des yeux pour les poser sur Byakuya qui était enfin seul. Il se leva sous les protestations de l'Alpha de sa belle-sur mais ne lui prêta pas attention. Il marcha vers son Alpha qui, une fois près de lui le prit par la taille pour le rapprocher de lui.

\- Il est temps pour moi de me retirer. Annonça-t-il.

Nagi se mordit la lèvre et baissa la tête.

\- Vous n'étiez pas obligé de me le dire.

\- Je souhaite avoir ta bénédiction avant d'y aller.

Le bêta lança des petits coups d'oeil autour de lui et constata que certains invités murmuraient en les regardant.

\- Si je ne vous la donne pas, vous n'irez pas?

Byakuya soupira en passant sa main dans les cheveux de son bêta.

\- Nous en avons déjà parlé Nagi.

-Et ma réponse reste la même.

\- Je dois le faire pour le clan. Je dois donner un héritier.

Le bleuté ne se donna même pas la peine de répliquer. Byakuya ne l'écouterait pas, Nagi savait qu'il ne le faisait pas uniquement pour satisfaire le caprice des anciens. Et surtout, il ne voulait pas que son Alpha est des regrets plus tard en satisfaisant les siens. Alors il retira la main de Byakuya de sa nuque tout en le regardant dans les yeux.

\- Allez la rejoindre, vous avez ma bénédiction. Murmura-t-il en se dégageant de son étreinte.

Le chef du clan Kuchiki le regarda longuement avant de se rapprocher et d'embrasser son front.

\- Merci.

Nagi ne répondit rien et le regarda s'éloigner avec douleur. Il fixa la porte par laquelle le brun avait disparu sans se rendre compte du temps qui passait.

\- Nagi?

Le bleuté se tourna vers Rukia qui le regardait avec inquiétude.

\- Ça va?

Son cadet ne lui répondit pas mais posa de nouveau ses yeux sur la porte.

\- Pourrais-tu t'occuper des invités à ma place s'il-te-plaît, je vais me retirer. Je me sens las.

\- Oui bien-sûr. Va te reposer. Ta patience a été mise à rude épreuve aujourd'hui.

\- Merci Rukia.

\- Pas de quoi. Maintenant file.

Il acquiesça puis circula un peu dans le jardin pour souhaiter une bonne soirée à certains invités comme Aizen et Kyoraku. Les plus grands membres de la noblesse après les Kuchiki. Puis prit congé.

CCC

Takayanagi se réveilla lentement le lendemain. Il se redressa sur le lit puis frotta ses yeux. Il avait à peine fermé l'oeil de la nuit. Il reporta son attention sur la place vide à ses côtés, le regard était vide. Il avait espéré que Byakuya vienne le rejoindre dans la nuit donc il l'avait attendu en vain. Il ramena ses jambes vers son torse et les entoura de ses bras. Le regard posé sur un point invisible devant lui. Perdu dans ses pensées noires, il n'attendit pas Hanataru rentrer dans la chambre. Ce dernier leva un sourcil interrogateur en le voyant déjà réveillé. Vu qu'il était vraiment rare qu'il se lève de lui-même.

\- Bonjour Nagi-sama. Dit-il en se rapprochant du lit.

\- Hanataru. Répondit-il.

\- Voulez- vous que je vous prépare votre bain?

\- Oui merci. Répondit le calice sans le regarder.

Hanataru s'éclipsa dans la salle de bain alors que Takayanagi prenait sans temps pour descendre du lit et rejoindre son domestique. Il se déshabilla pendant que l'humain mettait les sels de bain dans la baignoire (plus proche d'une piscine). Le bleuté alla en suite se laver et laissa le brun l'habiller. Il se dirigea vers la chambre d'Ulquiorra d'un pas rapide pour ne pas manquer le petit déjeuner. Il voulait d'abord se nourrir de son humain avant d'y aller. Il avait encore le goût du sang d'Hisana dans sa bouche.

Quand il eut fini, il se dirigea vers la salle à manger de bien meilleur humeur. Quand il y entra, il y trouva déjà Byakuya assit à table qui semblait l'attendre. Ce dernier quand il le vit eut un légère sourire. Nagi avança vers lui et s'assit à sa droite.

\- Byakuya-sama. Dit-il en guise de salutation sans le regarder.

\- Bonjour Nagi. Répondit-il en posant sa main sur la sienne. As-tu passé une bonne nuit?

\- Moins bonne que la vôtre.

\- Nagi s'il-te-plaît. Soupira l'Alpha. Je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi.

\- Moi de même. Dit le bleuté toujours sans lui accorder un regard.

Byakuya le fixa minutieusement avant de demander à un domestique de les servir. Le déjeuner se passa dans un silence étrange. LAlpha lui lançait des coups d'oeil furtifs tandis que Nagi trouvait un intérêt tout particulier à son assiette. Quand le repas fût fini, le brun retint son calice qui essayait visiblement de s'enfuir.

\- Allons dans mon bureau s'il-te-plaît.

Nagi se mordit la lèvre avant de le suivre. Ils se dirigèrent vers le fameux bureau et Byakuya lui tint la porte pour le laisser passer. Une fois la porte fermé, il se retourna vers son calice qui le regardait. Il s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa une fois face à lui. Le brun passa ses bras autour de sa taille et le rapprocha un peu plus de lui.

\- Non. Dit fermement le calice qui l'avait repoussé, les mains sur son torse.

Byakuya fronça les sourcils, l'interrogeant du regard sur la raison de son rejet.

\- Vous avez son odeur sur vous. Répondit Nagi en détournant le regard.

Byakuya le regarda de travers.

\- Est-ce uniquement ce détail qui tincommode?

Le bleuté ne dit rien, se contentant d'éviter son regard.

\- Nagi parle-moi. Comment veux-tu que j'arrange les choses si tu ne me dis rien ?

Nagi soupira.

\- Je vous ai attendu toute la nuit.

\- Pardon? Demanda le brun surpris.

\- J'espérais vous voir rejoindre notre couche. Dit-il en le fixant.

Byakuya ne rétorqua rien mais le serra contre lui.

\- Je suis désolé.

Au bout d'un moment, le plus petit le repoussa lentement.

\- J'ai des choses importantes à faire aujourd'hui. Dit Nagi en portant la main de son alpha à sa bouche pour l'embrasser.

Le brun passa son autre main dans les cheveux de son cadet.

\- Je te rejoindrais ce soir. Le prévint-il.

Nagi acquiesça avant de quitter la pièce. Alors qu'il marchait vers son bureau, il croisa Hisana qui allait apparemment voir leur alpha. Ils se fixèrent en chien de fiance, avant que le bleuté ne l'ignore en passant à côté d'elle.

\- Je tiens juste à te prévenir que je vais prendre la place qui me revient de droit dans cette famille.

Nagi se stoppa dans son ascension et serra les poings. Il se retourna et tomba automatiquement sur le regard détestable d'Hisana.

\- Ne te donne pas autant d'importance Hisana. Tu n'es qu'un ventre sur patte pour cette famille. Un vulgaire plan B. Dit-il ne se rapprochant lentement d'elle. Une fois que tu auras donné un enfant à cette famille, tu verras où est ta véritable place. Tu descendras te ton piédestal où tu te complais tant.

Il vit avec satisfaction, Hisana trembler de rage. Son regard lançait des éclairs.

\- Tu ne devrais pas me sous-estimer. Tu n'es qu'un enfant qui croit encore aux contes de fée. Quand la dure réalité te frappera je serai aux premières loges pour jubiler. Je ferais en sorte que Byakuya se détourne de toi. Qu'il te rabaisse, t'humilie, te déteste. Dit-elle avec un sourire rêveur. Si tu ne veux pas que tout cela arrive, commença-t-elle avant de limiter la distance entre eux, leur corps se frôlant, fait toi petit et je te laisserai de la place pour briller.

\- Si tu penses que tes menaces me font peur, tu te leurres lourdement. Fait donc, je t'attend de pied ferme. Conclu-t-il en se retournant pour poursuivre sa route.

Mais il eut largement le temps t'entendre la dernière phrase de sa rivale.

\- J'espère que tu es prêt, car j'entends déjà sonner la cloche signalant ta déchéance.


End file.
